Experiments
by WinndSinger
Summary: Edward becomes horribly sick and weak, and a strange doctor arrives to save him. Is he really trying to save him, or is there another reason he's so interested in Edward ?
1. Chapter 1

**Edward becomes very weak suddenly, and a strange doctor arrives to help him. Is he as great as he seems, or is there something else he's after ?**

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, yadda yadda yadda, you know the rest…

"If you ever tell Edward we did this, I will torture you for **hours** !", he threatened, his dark eyes glinting as he led me through the opened door of his bedroom. The incoming sunlight revealed walls covered from top to bottom with posters such as Metallica, Linkin Park, mostly heavy metal bands, a couple even signed by the band members. There were no sofas or beds here, either, like Edward's room before I became a frequent overnite guest. There was, however, a very nice looking black leather drum set and a couple of sweet looking guitars set up on their stands.

"First, I won't tell – second, you already HAVE tortured me for HOURS", I smart cracked back, smiling a little at my clever quip. It was nice that Emmet and I were close enough now to pick on each other and not take any offense. It wasn't always that way.

"You ain't seen nothing yet", he gave a wicked grin, lifting one of his eyebrows to promote that classic evil look.

"Come on, he's gonna catch us", I looked behind me nervously, feeling like a little kid going behind the teacher's back to peek at upcoming tests. It felt thrilling at the same time, but then I pictured his eyes whenever I did something he didn't like…and I shivered a little. Worse than him being angry with me, it was hell when Edward was hurt by me. The sadness in his eyes sometimes could cut me. At that moment, I started to chicken out.

"Maybe we should just forget it", I started to back away from Emmett, getting closer to the exit of his room as he grabbed three huge photo albums from a high shelf and threw them with a loud THUD onto a dark cherry wood table.

I let out a gasp at the loud bang they'd made and my head spun towards the doorway again as I growled, "ARE YOU INSANE ?!"

"Relax, girl, you're too jumpy", Emmett grinned, opening one of the brown books, "How're you gonna handle vampire life if you're this nuts as a human ?"

"Hey, Eminem !!", I hoped my voice was sounding madder as I looked at him and pulled the grey hood of his sweatjacket off his head, the neat crew cut hair sticking up just a little, "Now or never"

"Ooooh, here's one !!", Emmett took my arm gently, pulling me over to the table. Gently for him, anyway, he knew damn well if he hurt me, even by accident, Edward would take him apart and alphabetize the pieces.

I let go of my journey towards the door and had to look now. I didn't get to see very many pictures of Edward, especially ones from the far past…I was so curious….

Emmett laughed hard, pointing, "This is him in 1957 – full grease mode"

"Wow", I smiled big as I looked. His hair was very dark brown from the weight of the grease in it, perfectly combed and slicked up on both sides to that famous point on top that hung over one of his eyebrows. He had a small smile on his face, an emptiness in his eyes, though, that I understood only too well, and he wore a black leather jacket; his arm around Emmett, who looked exactly the same as he did right now beside me.

"Well at least he's not smoking", I giggled, looking at the very tight blue jeans he was wearing, "He's so CUTE - he looks like Fonzie !"

"Not EVEN", Emmett laughed harder, "More like Travolta….Pony BOY ! He's got the T Bird jacket on !"

I burst out laughing, enjoying Emmett's giggles as I pictured Edward dancing to "Greased Lightning".

Emmett was almost on the floor as he bent over, doubled over as he kept belly laughing…it was then that I heard another person laughing with us…a deep male laugh….oh Christ.

I stopped laughing and slowly turned a bit, seeing my beautiful prince right behind me so close that I felt his cool breath on my face. He was still laughing, arms folded, looking down at me. Then suddenly, he stopped, his face turning to restrained anger, sternness.

At this, Emmett laughed even harder, his voice high now.

"Ed", Emmett half talked thru the laughs, "Eddie…Ed- I—uh—Edward"

"You", Edward lifted his dark eyes a bit to meet Emmett's, "Are **dead**"

"Yea, Bro, for the last 80 years,", he replied calmly, "But you're deader than I am ! I told you even back then those clothes were gay !"

I heard a low dangerous growl erupting from Edward's chest as I said, "Alright, Emmett, stop ! That was the style then, and like you have to do, you do what you can to fit in so you don't cause any suspicion"

I paused for a minute, nothing being said by either of them…just the glares being exchanged. I was afraid to say anything else or to even move.

"Let's just forget this and be friends", I put each of my arms around them, hugging them together a little. It was like pushing two marble columns towards each other. Damn, where's Esme when you need her ?

"Okay, Edward', Emmett said, "I'm sorry"

Edward didn't look very moved by this.

"I'm sorry you were gay !", Emmett added. I threw my arms up instantly, knowing what would happen next. It was a fraction of a second before the growling and chasing. Like a blur of lights, they were gone.

"Mature GUYS !", I shouted after them, mumbling, "For creatures who are 100 years old, they sure act like little toddler vamps" I wondered if there was a Super nanny I could call for real little monsters…hey, there's a great new reality show idea…I'd watch it.

I looked around as I was about to leave, then thought, what am I doing ? I walked back over to the open photo album to see a few more…maybe I could see what he looked like in the 1970's.

But I never even got to touch it…like a flash he was there, grabbing the books off the table in one glorious swoop, his other hand gently had a lock of my hair in it.

"Bad girl", he scolded playfully, smiling wickedly.

"I was just going to put it away for you", I lied, knowing he'd know better.

"Liar", he scoffed, not saying anything more…waiting for me to try to explain and bury myself deeper.

"What happened to Emmett ?", I wondered aloud, hoping this would change the subject. Edward had come back so fast….hmmm…I thought Emmett was tougher than that. I'd have to remember to throw that in his face later.

"He had an unfortunate freak accident", Edward smirked, "We have a few hours to kill before he rejoins us. "

Oh God…."a few…hours ?", I felt a little dizzy. Maybe we could play monopoly.

"Yes", he said in a deep voice, gently moving me back a few inches until my back rested against the wall. And he was still staring down at me….he was too good at this…at making me nervous…making me pay when I misbehaved. Why do I keep doing it ? Oh yea, because I love it ! Thank god he can't read my mind…thank you, thank you, thank you.

My mind scrambled to find a way out…knowing it was no good.

I laughed a little…"You know what's so great, that you're so much more past these things than your normal human person, because you've lived so long and experienced so much…that these little trivial things just don't get to you at all…"

I was dead too and I knew it…I wonder how he'll kill me and what kind of freak accident I'll be experiencing today.

He kept staring at me like that…I felt a jagged breath come out of my throat. Then I stared at Edward's shirt button for a minute.

"It does get to me", he said low, almost whispering it to me in my ear, "when you laugh at me"

"I WASN'T ", I began to protest loudly, but he put a cool finger to my lips.

"Shhh", he whispered and my body trembled with desire, he added, "Too late little girl. I heard you"

Damn extraordinary vampire hearing….damn damn damn….

"What are you going to do ?" I wondered out loud, sounding a little more scared than I wanted to. I thought maybe he'd stop kidding like this now, he was always very careful not to frighten me for real. He considered me brave for hanging out with vampires all the time…little did he know it had nothing to do with bravery…I **had** to be near him…I **ached** when I wasn't close to him.

But he kept on – saying softly but just as dangerously, "You need to be punished…you NEED a good hard spanking !"

"Edward !", I felt my cheeks burn red hot, "Who ARE you ?" was all I could think to say….this was SO not him…this sexy evil bad boy thing he was doing…I liked it, though, but still…the image of him slapping my butt made me shiver.

He opened his mouth to say something more, then couldn't and his eyes returned to their normal shade of disbelief , then he smiled wide, saying, "Chicken"

"Pig", I replied with another animal name.

"Owwwch" he still smiled, a hand over his chest as if that remark stabbed him a little.

"Bet no girl has called you THAT before", I remarked, hoping I was right.

"Just my mother", he teased back, his eyes sparkling, "Told you I could be scary if I wanted to."

"I wasn't scared", I half lied.

A snort of rebuttle escaped his throat then he said with a high pitch in his voice, "Your face was PURPLE and you were shaking like a LEAF ! A terrified leaf at that !"

"I --was--not--scared", I repeated slowly, as if he were going deaf, "I…was…liking that" why did I feel embarrassed to tell him this ?

His mouth fell open, no words coming out. Oh God, he would think I was weird now….well, he thought that anyway.

"What ?!", I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Wow", was all he could utter.

"Back in the fifties, that would've been WO !, did you used to say that back then ? Or did you just snap your fingers and the girls would come running over ?" I laughed as I finished that question, just thinking of him doing that in the middle of Arnold's.

"Brat !", he was amazed, still cheerful as I giggled. Then he added, with a sly grin, "But let's see if it really works, shall we ?"

He raised his hand up, smiling at me first as I smiled back, then clicked his fingers in a sharp snap. I HAD to play my part to the hilt.

"AAAAA!!", I squealed like a dipstick, throwing myself into his arms, "EDWARD !!"

I clung to his neck hard, covering his face with little kisses as he laughed hard. I lifted my feet off the floor behind me and he held me up with no effort at all.

"Let's **NECK**", I remembered that phrase from Happy Days reruns and it seemed really funny here, since he was a vampire who loved my throat and neck area.

He chuckled, playing along, looking bored as Fonzie would've. "No, not right now, I gotta go talk to Richie first…and have a cheeseburger – OOOH and a chocolate shake ! You're only a diversion while I'm waiting for my food.- whatever your name is, little chick."

He was so horribly cool, if he were Fonzie he would've broken my heart into little pathetic pieces. – and yes, I would've come running if he snapped for me. I realized just then how really good he was….and I said it out loud, dropping my fifties girl act.

"You are so sweet", I heard myself say softly, and he looked surprised.

"You can have everything if you wanted", I continued, looking down a little, staring at the soft pale blue color of his shirt, "Any girl you wanted, EVERY girl…" I trailed off, not sure if this was coming out right. "You could have the WORLD on a leash"

"Bella Swan", he said low and firmly, his finger cupping under my chin, lifting my eyes to his angelic ones, saying, "I HAVE the world…I have YOU."

"I'm…not", I started to put myself down again, and I knew he hated this but I couldn't help it…I was nothing next to him…I was plain and clumsy and…horribly ordinary. What is it that he sees in ME ? I always wondered that. His constant assurances of how magical I was never seemed to convince me.

"You're not ?", he asked, looking crushed.

"What ?"

"Mine ?", he asked, oh GOD ! Now he thought I was saying I'm not his. Yea, right, No Edward, I don't want you…you're too pretty…you're too intelligent….and definitely too intense. I need something more….Puuulllleeaassse. I couldn't see any girl turning this boy down for anything.

"JESUS", I heard myself say loudly, then thought, maybe I shouldn't say that in a vampire's home, I covered my mouth, looking mortified at him.

He showed no offense, though. He shrugged, raised a brow and said, "I have no problem with Jesus. Call him J.C., it sounds cooler."

"oh" I took my hand off my mouth, "Of course I'm yours, you moron."

Whew - he looked like as his body relaxed and his eyes went soft again. There was real panic there a moment ago…why ? I was no prize.

He sighed deep and looked confused, "What are you SAYING then ?", he looked so frustrated…I almost laughed.

"I'm so boring", I gave in, confessing, "I keep waiting for you to get tired of me as soon as some gorgeous girl shows up or something. You can have rock stars, actresses, princesses, I don't know….I don't see why you like _**me**_ so much."

I felt little tears welling up in my eyes. He breathed a sigh again, both his hands smoothing down the sides of my long hair, then holding my face.

"I love you, first", he said…I loved hearing that…it melted my intestines. I wondered how long that would last.

"And second,", he went on, "You make me feel…._**alive**_. I haven't felt that in so long. I thought it was gone forever. I used to be so mad at Carlisle, thinking he stole something from me…I thought being a vampire was the reason I felt so hollow. And I'd just be this thing, existing…going through the motions of life…but not feeling anything…not being thrilled by anything at all…until you. My world was black and white….when I saw you, everything was filled with color and light. Why can't you see how important that is to me ? "

"Okay, maybe I just have no self esteem", I concluded, feeling guilty now.

"You think ?', he scoffed sarcastically, adding with disgust, "_**Actresses**_…"

"I love you too", I said, feeling my eyes mist again. I was too lucky. His lips were coming down to mine….ooh yay ! I closed my eyes and opened my lips a bit, tasting that cold soft mouth I craved so much…it's hard to describe his kiss….like gulping ice cold water on a hot summer day like 95 degrees….but not drowning from how much you're chugging down…a coolness that seemed to fly through my throat, through every little vein, cleaning out every cell…filling me up with him. His lips were ice….but his kiss was red hot. I wanted him so bad…when when when were we going to….

It was a long kiss, and I wasn't complaining. Edward often did small kisses because he didn't want to lose control with me. Sadly, though, it ended.

I exhaled, feeling like my breath would be visible when I did it….like when you exhale in the winter.

"Are we happy now ?", he closed his eyes, calming himself down as he stroked my hair some more, his forehead resting on mine.

"Very", I breathed the truth.

"No more silly thoughts", he said, not asking me….telling me.

"No more silly thoughts", I repeated back.

"Good", he kept his eyes closed.

"You don't like Hayden Panittiere ?", I asked aloud, not believing him.

"Ukkk", he opened his eyes, now in full control of himself, wincing.

He started to walk out of Emmett's room ahead of me, half turned so his grossed out eyes were still staring at me. I followed him, deciding to really torture him…for fun of course.

"Miley Cyrus ?" I asked, giggling a little as he spun all the way towards me, like he had wheels on his feet…I laughed out louder.

"You're killing me", he whined, "Stop"

"I thought there was no way to kill –" I started but his eyes tensed and I stopped…

"Let me try some older classier babes", I followed as he was really walking fast away from me, a few feet ahead of me as I tried to catch up.

"Babes", he muttered.

"Jane Seymour…", I can't believe I couldn't think of more classier babes, "Jennifer Aniston…that girl from Lost ?!"

"Brad Pitt ?", Emmett's voice called from out above us, laughing evilly and the echo shook the glass of the windows.

"Dead MAN, how the hell did he get out?", Edward took off in a blur of bluish reddish brown colors….the chase was on again. Super Nanny….save us…

--

"I can't believe you talked me into THIS", his voice said again as I chewed my popcorn.

I tsked and threw a handful of it at his hair….one of them stuck for a second, then fell off when he brushed his hand thru it…

"You asked me to pick a movie and I did.", I said, "And this is one of the best vampire movies of all time. I can't believe you've never seen this before. Don't you go to the movies ? If you were so bored before me, you'd think you'd have seen more films !"

"Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt aren't the kind of movies I crave ", he folded his arms, laying back on the sofa like a bored child.

I thought of a great comeback…smiling, I said, "I could always put Grease on if that makes you happier."

"You bitch", he growled, laughing a little with me.

I loved making him laugh….he loved to be serious all the time.

"I challenge you not to cry before this movie is over…", I cast the die…I was sure this movie would move him, even if only a little bit…Anne Rice is the best author of all time when it came to vampires.

"You challenge me ?", he sat up now, interested.

"Yes Sir", I replied. I knew when he saw little Claudia's burned body collapse into ashes and the mist of them covered Brad Pitt's face, he'd be jelly. I always was during that scene.

"Can vampires cry ?", I asked, not sure anymore.

"It's…possible.", he looked like he didn't want to tell me, "But I've never experienced it."

"Awww", I felt sorry for him, "I love to cry…it's such a sweet release…maybe that's why you look so sad sometimes….you need to let some of your pain out."

"I don't think so", he said, looking at the screen of the TV, "But I'll give your movie a chance. Okay ?"

"Yea, you have to pay attention and not talk through the whole thing", I set the rules.

"I will", he agreed, "but if I don't cry…" he thought for a minute…a little smile spread across his face, uh oh….what did he want now? " You have to let me teach you how to dance"

I hate you – was all that could come to mind at first. I pictured Patrick Swayze and Baby from Dirty Dancing...only with Edward and I...he was saying to me, in my dream, "This is my dance space - this is YOUR dance space..."

Come on, think of something good if he DOES cry, I ordered myself.

"Fine", I conceded, "But if you DO CRY…you have to turn me into a vampire"

"Goodnite", he started to get up a little but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, saying, "Okay, okay, wait…."

Hmmm…."If you DO CRY, …we take a shower together", I thought out of nowhere…I did have a great dream once where he and I were in a shower together…it was GREAT !

"Bella…", he moaned softly, "Why do you do this to me ?"

"What ?", I asked innocently.

"Me and you – in a shower together…naked….in the heat…kissing", he painted the picture and stared at me.

"Yea ?"

"I'd be drinking you before the steam started to rise", he stated.

"You said you could control it better now.", I leaned my cheek on his hard arm.

"I CAN", he defended, "But that's way too hard for me yet, Bella…I know you think I'm made of stone but I'm NOT"

"I don't think you're made of stone", I said firmly, "It's just a fantasy of mine….forget it."

He growled low to himself…his fists clenching his hair as I sat back on my spot of the couch, away from him, turning up the volume as the movie was about to start.

"You might learn something from Lestat", I commented, "He loves being a vampire, and he has fun with it…I bet he'd take a shower with me."

"Go ask him", Edward shot a hard glance at the screen, mumbling something about

"fictional character". He was the same way about Romeo, too. Men.

"I could wear my bathing suit " I offered, "and you could wear yours"

We had been swimming together this summer…how was this any different ? It was so hard, making this boy have some fun. He fought it at every turn. And he calls ME difficult.

He let out a long breath finally…"Okay", he said, not sounding too enthusiastic. He probably thought he was going to win. He wasn't….come on Anne Rice, work your magic….this is your truest test.

I didn't really want to see Edward cry, even though he HAD to see me cry at the end of Romeo and Juliet….but I did want him to let go of some of that old pain he built up for so long. I wanted him to see how good it could feel. I wanted to steal his pain away, all of it.

Let me know if you're liking this so far, good things coming ahead !!

Thanks !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: There characters do not belong to me…..they are Stephanie Meyer's…

All the lights were off but I still kept an eagle eye on him during the whole movie. He was very quiet and did pay perfect attention to the film. Although every now and then he would say, "Myth" and I knew that would happen. Anne Rice went by the belief that vampires slept in coffins and were burned by the sun.

Seeing this now, after meeting Edward, some parts really did touch me when they didn't really before. Like the guilt Louis felt when he fed on humans…when Lestat said, "Louis, how you love your precious guilt" I almost cried myself. Edward WAS Louis.

Oh God….was I Lestat ? Always tempting him to go my way…to come close to crossing that line…I felt horrible the longer the movie went on. Louis came to hate Lestat for that…maybe I was learning more from this than Edward was. Damn.

"Are you okay ?", I asked because he hadn't said anything for a while.

"Yes", he said simply, not taking his eyes off the screen. Did he like it ? I couldn't tell.

"Do you like it ?", I asked, hoping.

He cleared his throat. "It IS interesting.", he said honestly, no anger in his voice. It looked like it was hitting him very close to home.

The part was about to come with Claudia….I hope this wasn't a bad idea, to show him this.

I grabbed a tissue from the box next to the other sofa, wiping my right eye that was filled with a giant tear.

I watched as the ashy mist encircled Louis and his eyes closed, breathing her in…he looked so empty inside….so alone.

"This part kills me everytime", I informed, my voice deeper as I tried to fix it, clearing my throat, "Doesn't it make you SAD ?"

"We can't be burned by the sun like that", he said, but his voice cracked a little at the end there.

My head jerked up from my tissue and I sat up, pulling his arm so he'd lean back a little…I couldn't see his face.

He let me pull him back and he rested on the couch, not moving. I still couldn't tell if he was crying or not. Until he opened his eyes and sighed, holding his hand out to me.

"What?", I was stunned.

"Tissue", he said, not proud of himself.

"I knew it", I said quietly, yanking one from the box and handing it to him.

He touched it to the inner corner of his eye, just once and looked at it. A red dot stared back at us from the white tissue edge.

"Is that – your blood ?", I asked, not knowing much about this.

"It's a tear, but yes, a blood tear. I have no saltwater in my body.", he admitted.

"I have to burn this", he stood up, waiting for me.

"I won't tell anyone", I said, getting up too, "Don't be embarrassed, it's just me."

"It's not that, sweetie", he said with a grin, "I can't let this be laying around…it's vampire blood."

I just looked up at him, ignorant, not seeing the big deal.

"It's very dangerous", he rolled his hand, waiting for me to catch up.

"Go to the kitchen, I have matches", I followed him.

"Why is it dangerous ?", I asked, motioning for him to toss the tissue into the sink.

He looked to make sure there were no dishes first. There were none, then he tossed it in.

"A drop of this could do major damage", he informed seriously, "If it got on a plate of yours, and then, even 10 years later, if you ate off that plate…"

"I'd be a vampire too ?", I guessed.

"No", he looked at me sternly, "You'd get very sick – hallucinate….you could infect other people…you could even die. It's a painful slow thing…"

I struck the match and threw it onto the tissue…it curled up in its firey embrace in seconds…I ran the water to extinguish it as Edward stared down at it.

"Don't touch it", Edward stopped my hand as I was about to wash the black bits of crust away, "I'll do it" he said.

"I thought vampires had no blood", I said as he worked in the sink.

"My—", he began to say it AGAIN but I stopped him, saying, "If you say MYTH one more time tonite I'll take a bath with all your brothers at once !"

Edward's eyes went round with terror as he looked at me, "GOD", he said.

I laughed a little as he finished. He grinned a little too, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Bad image, bad image….", he clenched his eyes, smiling, shaking his head to try to shake the pictures loose.

"Just kidding baby", I sat up on the kitchen counter as he came closer, his hands on my hips, my legs curled slightly around his as he leaned in and gave me a small sweet kiss.

"I know", he traced my nose with his, kissing my cheek, "Did you enjoy it ?"

"What, the movie ?", I asked, it's still going on…."Louie's kicking ass right now"

"Not that", he kissed my other cheek, "My crying"

"Oh, you didn't really cry that much", I massaged the ego, "One little tear. I wanted to see you sobbing…" I teased, my fingernails running down the back nape of his hair.

He chuckled. "Sorry"

"I'm sorry", I corrected, "It's not that I wanted to see you cry…"

"I understand", he sounded like he meant it, "I know that you meant….about letting go of some of the pain"

"Did it make you feel better at all ?", I asked.

"I think it did…a little", he kissed my chin, smelling my neck.

"What part got to you ?" I was curious, "Claudia dieing ?"

"Not exactly", he stopped smelling me and looked into my eyes, "Although that was very sad"

I waited, not saying anything, letting him tell me in his own good time.

"After I was changed", he started to explain calmly, "Carlisle told me my family had died before me…and that there wouldn't be any funerals…because of the disease that killed them, they had to be burned, not buried. I couldn't be there…I was a vampire now…newborn…I couldn't be near people again….for a long time."

"Oh Edward", I was evil and should be destroyed…I made him watch something that reminded him of his human family….I hated myself.

"Shhh it's okay", he assured me…kissing my hands, "I wasn't very happy with Carlisle at the time…but it was my responsibility as the only surviving son to take care of their remains. I stole their bodies during the night…and took them to a little spot by this creek we'd always go to. I burned their bodies and said some words for them…and then this soft wind blew their ashes on me, like Louis, and it was that same feeling…I felt them…embracing me…saying goodbye…I felt it again just now. I'm proud that that was my first act as a vampire. I didn't feed until afterwards."

"Edward, I suck", I cried, "I shouldn't have done that to you…I'm sorry—"

"how could you know ?", he relieved me of my guilt, "Don't cry, I'm glad I remembered…I have so few memories of them…it's nice to know they're not all gone after all this time. I thank you Bella."

I put my arms around him tight, knowing it wouldn't hurt him…my wet eyes dried a little in his shirt…his hands stroked up and down my back, soothing me.

"don't worry about the bet", I said, letting go of it, "I was kinda kidding anyway"

"Oh no", he smirked, "I lost the bet and it would be ungentlemanly of me to welch"

"I don't want to make you do hard things Edward", I began…

"I think it's good for me, doing things differently, this life has been far too dull for me not to try hard challenging things…I want to do them with you…I trust you above all others, Bella."

"If it gets to be too much, I'll turn on the cold water…", I suggested.

He laughed, "I'd love to see you in an ice cold shower….little miss I hate the cold, I hate the rain, I hate the snow…."he imitated my voice….sounding very girlie…I don't sound like THAT ! Or did I ?

"alright, shut up", I rolled my eyes, "Punk"

"Brat", he shot back, grinning.

"I don't have my bathing suit with me, though", he raised a brow at me, "But I am wearing underwear"

Someone hold me back, before I rape the man….I couldn't help thinking.

"What a coincidence…", I smiled playfully, "So am I"

Smiling wider, Edward teased, "Aren't we just the perfect match ?"

"I think so", I dotted my finger on his perfect chin.

"Me too" he gave me another small kiss, closing his eyes and asking, "ready ?"

"now ?", I asked more loudly than I should.

"Why not ?", he shrugged.

"Yea ! That's the SPIRIT ", I said, annoyed.

"Oh stop", he lifted me with care off the counter as if I were a rag doll, light as a feather.

"What kind of shampoo do you use ?", I asked, smiling as I lead the way upstairs. Charlie wouldn't be home for hours yet…he was working till dawn.

"you're going to shampoo my HAIR ?", he grinned, following me.

"If you're a good boy", I teased, reaching the top of the stairs.

"I'm not", he informed, seriously.

"I have nice towels…", I took the big, long fluffy ones out of the linen closet, smelling them….lavender…nice. I closed the door, Edward standing right behind it…a strange look on his face….

"Bella", he breathed hard suddenly, "I don't feel very well"

"You are trying to welch on me", I sighed, deciding not to get mad at him. If this was too much for him, then I'd be understanding….damn.

A horrible thud slammed the floor as I turned to put the towels back in the linen closet.

I spun around and my heart clenched shut tight….Edward was on the floor, clutching his chest, gasping….

"EDWARD", I screamed, hitting the floor beside him, clutching his arm. His face was blank, eyes wide…filled with agony…his breath ragged and raspy.

"What hurts ?", I screamed, seeing him clutching at his chest, I didn't know what I was doing, but I had to try something. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt – his eyes stared up at the ceiling….in shock…he gasped again…he was having trouble breathing…but he once told me he didn't have to breathe…I was confused.

I was rubbing his chest…sure I was doing no good to him…he groaned in pain in between the gasps…I burst out crying…scanning my brain to think what I could do for him…and there was nothing….

"EDWARD", I screamed, grabbing his shirt in both hands, shaking him, "Tell me what to do…I don't know…"

"Carlisle", he moaned.

"Right 911", I thought out loud.

"NO", he yelled, seeing me dialing it, trying to roll over towards me to reach for the phone.

Stupid me, I thought, Edward can't be taken to the human hospital…but he needed help NOW.

"Bella", he winced….and it looked as if it hurt so bad he couldn't speak for a few agonizing moments….I wanted to SCREAM.

"Get away from me", he whispered, "Might be contagious…" he gasped for breath again, his eyes looked so scared.

"SCREW YOU CULLEN", I let my fear scream that out, "I have to get you to Carlisle.

We'll go to my truck"

Then, in the middle of this deadly attack he was having, he looked at me as if to say, "Say what? That truck is so slow !"

"Or we'll go to your car", I said instead. I could hear his voice in my head now, "You're not driving my car" but he laid back down flat on the floor, growling a little…the pain looked like it was increasing…my legs were shaking so bad I could hardly stand upright.

"Come on Edward", I tried to get my hands behind his shoulders to lift him up to a sitting up position. He was like a boulder…I didn't move him an inch. "God, please, help me !" I shrieked.

As if someone heard my prayers, Edward reached up with one hand, trying to sit himself up – he tried to grab the nearby stair rail to pull himself up….but instead yanked it out of the wall, pieces of debris and drywall flying all over us. Edward breathed out an aggravated growl…hating it that he couldn't move on his own. I was really scared now…what was happening to him? Was it something I did ? Was he dieing ?

"Sorry", he panted, his eyes looking at me with such heartache…"Don't know…what this is…"

"It's okay baby, I'm here and I'm gonna get you to my – to your car." I stated, willing it in my mind to make this happen. Nothing was going to stop me.

I wish I had Edward's strength, I could swoop him up as easily as he did with me…see, this is why I shouldn't stay human, I thought to him silently. And for the briefest of moments, I was mad at him. Why wouldn't he change me ? I could help him if he had done it already like I wanted. Now he could die while I struggled to slide him two inches towards the stairs.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I got around behind him, reaching my hands under his arms and gritting my teeth, pulled back with all my might…

"RRRRRRRRRRR", I growled and screamed at the same time. Edward sounded like he was really suffering…I called on anyone who could help me….God, Satan, whoever was out there listening and could help him….I'll owe you everything I have, everything I AM if you help me…

Just then, his body slid a little in my direction, nearing the stairs. My feet were stinging…I looked at them…they were bare and bleeding a little from the splinters of wood and wall that tore out when Edward grabbed it. All down the stairs were covered with it…oh well, can't worry about that now. Edward needs me now and it's my turn to save him. I'll do whatever it takes.

"Bella", he tried to say my name, then groaned again, still holding his chest, slamming his head back hard until it made a hole in the floor.

"What ?", I came around to see his poor face, I touched it…wet with something shiny…not sweat….maybe venom ?

"Don't touch me", he said, not cruelly, but warning me, "You can't move me, you'll hurt yourself."

"I AM HURT if you're hurt !!", I said, "Just let me pull you"

"Go get Carlisle", Edward's hands shook as he still held his chest. He swallowed hard…

"Take my car – he's at the hospital"

"I don't wanna leave you alone", I cried.

"Bella !!", someone was calling from downstairs…."BELLA"

"Jacob !", I screeched, "HELP ME !"

"Fucking bloodsucker, I'll kill you !", his voice screamed as he leapt up the whole staircase in one leap.

"Bella !", he looked confused, seeing me on my feet. "What are you –"

"Jacob, something's wrong with Edward", I half sobbed, so relieved to have someone to help me.

"I've been telling you that since the day we met", he wisecracked back, looking down at the vampire writhing on the floor.

"Stop it Jacob, ", I screamed, "Help me get him home – he needs Carlisle."

"What's wrong with him ?", Jacob looked him over in slight disgust.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW ?!", I roared, "Just pick him up and let's GO !"

"Ukkk", he bent over to pick him up, "He's all slimy"

"Jacob I swear to GOD", I had heard enough out of him. I just wanted to get him some help NOW.

"I've got him, relax", Jacob lifted him up and flung him over one shoulder. Edward hung over Jacob's arm like a limp doll, hardly making any noise at all now….just weak…and that scared me more.

"Jacob !", I sobbed, "Be careful with him, he's in pain !"

"he's fine", Jacob looked at me darkly, walking towards the window. It would be faster to cut through the woods to get to Edward's house.

"WAIT", I yelled, "I'm coming with you"

"What do I look like, Superman ?", Jacob looked down through the window.

"Okay, wait", I thought out loud, "Lay Edward down, go get Carlisle and bring him HERE"

"Where IS he ?", Jacob didn't move, clearly not liking this idea either.

"At the hospital", I stated.

"Bella, do you know how big a hospital is ?", Jacob asked, "It'll take forever for me to find him !"

"JUST DO IT" I screamed.

"ALRIGHT", he roared, going into my bedroom and dropping Edward onto the bed like a sack of flour. My voice squealed as he dropped like a dead person. His eyes were closed but he still shivered, like he was cold. He was all glistening with something on his skin.

Jacob turned, wiping his hands off on his shirt, sniffing his clothes and making a puking sound. He was going to the window again. I looked at Edward and re thought my plan.

"JACOB", I yelled.

"Yea ?", he looked pissed off now.

"Don't worry about me, just take him – take him to his house and Esme will get Carlisle" I said, leaving my emotions out of it, "That's the fastest way he'll get help. I'll be there in a few minutes, I'll drive my truck over there."

"No way", he argued, "The roads are wet and it's raining and it's winter and you'll be speeding. "

"No I won't, I'll go slow" I lied

"Bullshit", he frowned more, "I came here to help YOU because I heard you screaming and crying for help. I thought IT was doing something to you." He meant Edward when he said IT and that made me furious.

I wanted to yell but I burst out crying, looking at Edward again…he looked dead. His chest wasn't moving as if he were breathing. I never saw him so still as if sleeping, it was scaring the hell out of me.

"He's dieing", I sobbed.

"RRRRRRRR", Jacob decided, "Stay with him – I'll go get Dr. Strangelove. I'll be right back. DON'T try to move him again. I'll hurry !"

He was gone before I could answer…I breathed "Okay" and went back over fast to my bed. "It's okay Edward", my heart broke when I said his name, "Jacob's helping us now…he'll bring Carlisle…any minute now"

I knelt on the floor beside the bed, taking his hand into mine, kissing it. Wetness lingered on my lips and I grabbed up the nice towels from the floor, wiping his forehead and down his nose, under his closed eyes, down his perfect cheekbones…over his lips…lips that were just kissing me minutes ago….I felt another tear fall down my face and dangle from under my chin.

"See, you CAN sleep after all", I said softly, telling my mind that if he was unconscious, at least he wasn't in that horrible pain anymore. He was shaking all over…I put my quilt over him, making sure his whole body was covered…" I knew you could if you tried"

I felt like I was kneeling before a fallen god…

"Please God let him be alright", I clenched my fists, trying not to cry anymore…what if he could hear me ?

"I love you Edward,", I said, so soft into his ear as I trembled harder, "You hold on, help is on the way. You're the strongest person I know…you can do this. You HAVE to do this. Don't leave me Edward. I need you"

I stroked his cheek, cold as usual.

"Mom ", his voice said in a whisper but his eyes didn't open.

He wanted Esme ? Or his real mother ?

"I'm here Edward", I said, not wanting him to think she wasn't here…whatever state of mind he was in…

"I'm sorry", he trembled as he whispered, "Sorry it's my fault…."

"Nothing is your fault", I comforted, kissing his chin, smoothing it.

"I shouldn't have gone out", he almost wept, "I made all of you sick…I brought it into our house…"

Oh God….he got sick first….in 1918. He passed it onto his family. Poor sweet angel.

See Chapter 3 next….


	3. Chapter 3

"I know", I said in a whisper, stroking his hair…this waiting seemed like an eternity

Chapter 3

"I know", I said in a whisper, stroking his hair…this waiting seemed like an eternity. Where the HELL was Jacob ?!

"I'll sing to you…", I offered the shivering angel. I peeked under the quilt, he was still clutching his chest…still in pain….damn it !! But his eyes stayed closed…and that slimy sheen was back on his face again….

"I know you don't LOVE my singing voice", I half grinned, staring at his eyelashes, "But you always sing to me when I need it…so…"

Okay, now, what can I sing ? GOD , hurry up Jacob….this is torture !!

"Oh", I said, "Got one…" This was a song I loved and listened to a lot because it reminded me of him….

I cleared my throat and knew this would suck…but even if it amused him while he was going through all this, it would be worth it…it's called Amazing…by Janelle…

"The morning cold and raining  
Dark before the dawn could come  
How long in twilight waiting  
Longing for the rising sun  
Oh, Oh", I sang…my voice course and half a whisper….tears falling down each of my cheeks…I saw in my mind the image of me looking out my bedroom window…seeing him down on the street, standing next to his silver Volvo…waiting to drive me to school for the first time….

"Would you mind riding with me today ?" I heard echo in my ears….

But I kept "singing" the song anyway….

"You came like crashing thunder  
Breaking through these walls of stone  
You came with wide eyed wonder  
Into all this great unknown"

And again, my voice broke…my throat choked with tears…This phrase was more like him talking to ME….I did enter his world with wide eyed wonder…and there was still so many unknowns…what was this hurting, killing him now ? Was it over ? Would I ever hear his voice again, or see his eyes staring into mine ? I was losing my mind as I tried to sing…trying to hold onto myself so that I could be strong for him…praying Carlisle would come NOW….please…save him. I can't…

"Hush now don't you be afraid  
I promise you I'll always stay  
I'll never be that far away  
I'm right here with you", I sobbed as I sang the next chorus….kissing his cheek, wiping his face again…

I remembered how wonderful he was to me in the hospital…when I was hurt for so long…how he took care of me when my leg was broken….I could see him smiling at me when I woke up…serving me a breakfast he cooked me – omlets, strawberries, pancakes…he gave me everything….and now I couldn't do a damn thing for HIM. I hated my weak, useless self….

"You're so amazing  
You shine like the stars", I kept singing….I could at least give him ONE song after all the ones he sang for me.

"You're so amazing  
The beauty you are  
You came blazing  
Right into my heart  
You're so amazing  
You are, You are"

I saw his angel face now, in the mirror of his Volvo, as I was stuck behind his car…his body shaking with laughter after Tyler had asked me to the dance…I was so mad at him then…now I just wanted to throw my arms around him…never letting go.

And in a flash I saw his face after he jumped in between me and Tyler's van….his one hand stopping it from crushing me….that intense and scared look in his black eyes as he asked, "Bella, are you alright ?"

"Please Bella !", he almost begged as I argued with him right afterwards…

" You came from Heaven shining  
Breath of God still fresh on you  
The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new  
Oh, Oh " - I jerked my head, looking out the window…no noise, no one coming….my voice squeaked in terror….

" No matter where, how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you", I cried hard – it wasn't even singing anymore…I was just croaking the words…I couldn't even hear a melody to it anymore….but I wanted him to hear my voice….to know I was here.

"I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true at last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are",

I could see his perfect beautiful face so close to mine at the prom, under all those little twinkle lights…the darkness all around us as we danced slow….I felt my back arch as he dipped me back a little….his eyes so deep as he watched me rise back up towards him….he always looked at me that way….so in love with me…I still didn't get it…why ? If he was gone, I knew I'd never know a love like that again…I didn't want to.

I finally finished it….my fists clenching in the quilt that held him…my head fell into his chest as I sobbed , the warm wetness mixed with his smell…

"JACOB", I spun my head, screaming bloody murder now….over and over, "JACOB !!"

A faint knock sounded on the door downstairs….the front door. My body flew down the horribly splintery stairs…feeling a few pricks in my feet as I went….I flung the door open, screaming, "DON'T KNOCK, JUST GET IN HERE !"

I was expecting to see the blonde haired movie star look alike Dr. Cullen, with a sweating, panting Jacob right behind him….but I didn't. It was a tall man with a white doctor-type coat on. His hair was black and curly and he wore black rimmed glasses. Not beautiful, but average looking, friendly, like someone you'd just trust right away. It occurred to me he looked just like Tom Hanks from that movie "Catch me if you can".

"Hello", he said with a small smile, looking a little sad, "I was told there's an emergency here, is that right ?"

See next chapter…..thanks for reading !!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt my mouth open…I didn't know what to say…should I let him in to help ? Should I slam the door in his face ? Before I knew it, he was stepping in, holding a big plastic bag like an EMT would carry when coming into a home to save someone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA", I heard Edward scream SO LOUD upstairs. I didn't think…I just ran back to him…I could hear the man behind me….following…

"EDWARD", I screamed, kneeling at his side again. His eyes were open wide…his back arched up as his legs gave a horrid kick.

"Let me", the man behind me said sternly but helpfully, as a doctor would.

He gently moved me up off the floor and to the side a bit….kneeling on the bed beside my yelling vampire love.

I thought to warn him…what if Edward thought this guy was trying to hurt him and he fought back ? But I didn't want to reveal his secret…maybe this was no use, this was a human doctor…how could he possibly help Edward ?

"Be careful", I warned the man, not knowing what else to say after that.

"It's alright", the man said, calm as ever, opening his case, "I can help him."

I half cried out loud, that sounded so wonderful to me….I almost broke down.

I thought he'd take out a needle to sedate him or something – I was about to tell him not to bother….a needle would only break against Edward's skin.

But he took out a white cloth, pouring a little liquid onto it…

"What's THAT ?!", I stepped forward, trying to yell over Edward's screams.

"Something to ease the pain", he spoke to me like I was too dumb to hear what drug he was using. I got mad at that. But when I head EASE THE PAIN, I didn't stop him.

I prayed inside that I was doing the right thing….letting this man help…what would Carlisle say ? I didn't care right now, Carlisle wasn't here and this man WAS…and he was easing Edward's pain.

"Shhhh", the man soothed as he placed the cloth firmly over Edward's nose and mouth…Edward tried to struggle a little but it didn't hurt the doctor at all when Edward grabbed his arm…he kept the cloth in place, saying in a deep comforting voice, "It's okay, son….breathe….take it in…."

My chest was so tight I thought I would pass out from no air as I watched….

Edward started to breathe as he growled…and in a few breaths…he was relaxing…his back loosened….he stopped shouting….

"Good boy", the man approved, keeping the cloth there…smoothing Edward's forehead, ""It's okay….relax….I'm not going to hurt you"

Edward's eyes locked onto the doctor's eyes for a tense few seconds….not angrily…almost thankfully. He didn't look my way at all….then, his eyes closed again….peacefully.

His grip on the doctor's arm let go….sliding to his side….

I let out a sob…covering my mouth with my shaking hands….

"Edward ?", I came closer, behind the doctor.

"He's alright", the doctor assured me, turning towards me….his ice blue eyes squinting through his glasses, "But we have to get him to my hospital."

"Are YOU okay ?", I asked, looking at his arm…no mark, no blood, not even a bruise.

"I'm fine", he looked confused, standing up, closing his case.

"He's very strong,", I shared, "I thought he'd have hurt you when he grabbed you that way."

"What's your name ?", the doctor asked me, as if it was a matter of curiousity.

"Bella….Swann", I said.

"Miss Swann", he smiled a little, "I know what he is…Edward, you said his name is ?"

I nodded….shocked.

"I know what Edward is", he said calmly and honestly, "I've been working with vampires for decades…I can help him if we go now. You can come, too. You can be with him the whole time. You can trust me."

I cried a little….looking out the window again….Carlisle wasn't coming….and this man seemed like a caring and good one….he wanted to help. I had no choice but to trust him.

"Miss Swann", the doctor looked nervously at Edward, "Please, let me help him. If we don't go NOW, it might be too late."

"Okay", I let out a hard breath, looking at Edward…he wasn't even shaking anymore like he was before…he looked at rest. I hated Carlisle right now…and Jacob. And I did pray for help, from God or Satan…I wouldn't refuse it now.

"Thank you", the doctor said, his lips pursed together in determination, "I promise to do everything in my power for him."

And I did trust him too…before I knew it, the doctor went over to Edward and began to get his arm under his knees and the other arm under Edward's head, as if to pick him up.

"He's too heavy", I was about to warn the doctor again, but Edward rose up into his arms. The doctor turned towards me, as if to say, "What do you mean ?"

"Or not", I shrugged. Maybe it was just me.

"Can you grab my case, there ?", he asked with a little chuckle, "My hands are full"

"Oh sure", I grabbed it, waiting as the doctor hurried down the messed up stairs, holding Edward carefully, making sure not to hit his head or legs into the wall or corners….I liked that. Jacob should've been that way earlier.

I followed the man out the front door with my bloody bare feet. I didn't care about putting boots on…I didn't' want this guy to go anywhere with Edward unless I was there too. The wet cold pavement felt good on the bottoms of my cut feet.

"It's not far away", the doctor lead me to his van, a new looking one, white.

He walked to the back of the van, waiting, motioning his head to the door at me.

"Would you ?", he asked, getting a better grip on Edward, who laid in his arms like a limp doll, his head hanging back, his arms hanging down his sides too.

"Yea", I opened the back, hearing Charlie's voice in my head.

"Are you INSANE", Charlie yelled at me in my mind, "Getting into a stranger's van ?"

I pushed the voice away and in the dark couldn't see much except there was a little bed on the left side….seats on the right hand side. It was kind of like an ambulance in the back, only not lit up like one.

"Here you go, Edward", the doctor climbed inside first, laying Edward down on the bed, "Don't worry, Miss Swann is coming with us."

"Can he hear you ?", I wondered out loud, getting in, sitting on the seat to the right.

"Yes", he said with perfect certainty, "It's good you were talking to him…it helps him. Keep doing it…."

"Okay", I said, shaking a little….hoping again I was doing right for Edward.

I looked out the open back of the van, hoping Carlisle would come screeching up in his black car…but still, there was nothing….

"Bastard", I growled to myself at Carlisle. Some father. My father would be there to help me in ten seconds if I needed him.

The doctor didn't seem to hear me, he was buckling something near Edward.

I looked as the doctor started to get out of the back of the van and I gasped.

Edward was laying there, a black leather belt strap over his chest, one over his forehead, and one over his knees. His wrists were also encircled by straps.

"Don't be afraid", the doctor touched my shoulder, "Only so he doesn't hurt himself…or you while we're driving."

He didn't wait for me to answer, he went out of the van and slammed the door behind him…In a few seconds, he opened the driver door, getting into the seat and starting the engine.

"Will he try….to get out ?", I managed to ask the doctor a couple feet away as we slowly started to pull out into the street.

"He might", the doctor said, "I'm about 15 minutes away, if we hit lots of lights and traffic, the anesthesia might wear off and he could wake up again."

He was going fast now….like an ambulance would with an emergency. Too bad he didn't have the sirens and red lights to get traffic out of the way.

"It's good it's kinda late….", the doctor assured while driving, "We won't hit much traffic at all. This is a small town, everyone is in their beds by 10 around here."

"Not everyone", I muttered to myself, staring at my poor Edward, all bound up like this. I didn't like it. And to think if he woke up he might hurt me…I couldn't imagine that.

"He wouldn't hurt ME", I informed the man at the wheel.

"Bella", he began, "May I call you Bella ?"

"Yea"

"Bella, he wouldn't MEAN to", the doctor said softly, "I'm sure he doesn't WANT to…but he's in no state now to take any chances. I've seen it happen before….accidentally. That's why I put the straps in a few years ago. More and more vampires seem to have human friends with them these days….only ten years ago, you'd never see them together, unless one was feeding off the other…I guess these days, with horror movies and all, nobody is afraid of anything anymore…" he chuckled a little to himself.

"Straps wouldn't hold him", I said, "Normally….he's very strong…."

"I know", the doctor said, "But right now he's very weak…that's why he didn't hurt my arm…If I let him go now, he could hardly crawl."

"Oh God", I felt myself cry again, getting on the floor beside Edward and holding his hand.

"What happened to him ?", I asked finally, "What did this ?"

"Most times when I've seen this", the doctor explained, turning the wheel hard, the tires screeching a little, "It's been a result of feeding off poisoned prey."

"Edward doesn't feed off people", I informed fast, defensively.

"Really ?", the doctor asked, surprised, "At all ?"

"Not at all", I said firmly.

"Are you sure ?", he asked, trying to be careful the way he said it.

"Yes I'm sure", I felt my voice harden, my eyes squinting, "and what do you mean, poisoned prey ?"

"Well, if someone has AIDS let's say…", the doctor began, "And Edward fed off that person….he wouldn't die of AIDS but he'd get very sick….like now…"

"EDWARD DOESN'T HAVE AIDS", I shouted, angry now.

"No no, you're taking me wrong", the doctor said nicely, "I mean, if there's some sickness in the blood he's drinking….it sometimes hurts the vampire. It could be Hepatitis, or any kind of virus…."

"How could he have gotten that from an animal ?", I wondered out loud.

"Don't know", the doctor admitted honestly, "That's what we're gonna find out."

"So he won't…", I closed my eyes, swallowing, "Die ?"

"He's already dead", the doctor reminded me with no venom in his voice, "But if you mean will I make him like he was before…like I said, I'll do everything in my power….and I've saved hundreds of….lives… like his before."

"Thank you", I heard myself saying simply, my voice breaking a little, "Thank you for helping him."

"It's my life's work, Bella", he sounded touched by my thanks, "No thanks necessary. But it is nice to be appreciated."

I thought he probably doesn't get parades thrown for him by saving sick vampires so they can go out and feed again. Why does he do this ? Is he one too ? No…I thought….his touch was warm…his skin was reddish and healthy….I'd have to remember to ask him this later….

"We're home", he said suddenly. I looked out the front windshield and saw a tall chain fence….the doctor scanned a card that hung around his neck and the gates opened….we drove inside….they closed behind us…I gulped…praying again.

"This is my lab….and hospital", the doctor soothed me by explaining, pointing to a large, tall series of brick buildings down the concrete path.

"Don't be nervous about the fences….", he read my mind, "It's for Edward's protection, not mine."

I let out a breath again…trusting him. He explained everything before I could even ask. I felt safe somehow that he was going to save Edward.

I didn't see any other people….anywhere.

"Do you work here alone ?", I asked as we pulled up to glass doors marked "EMERGENCY", like a real hospital.

He laughed, "God, no", he answered, "This is just my section of the facility. If needed, you'll see some of my colleagues. They're all here to help him, too."

"Come out, Bella", the doctor got out of the driver's seat, coming around to the back again. I hopped out fast, getting out of the way.

"Thank you", he grunted, flipping a switch under Edward's bed, pulling the whole bed out of the van….little wheels dropped down, touching the pavement, making the bed a rolling hospital bed. I couldn't help smiling in relief…this guy had everything covered. Thank you God, for sending him…I owe you like I said.

"Follow me", he said, hurrying the bed through the doors as they opened on their own.

I ran after them, a little scared now that he was moving so fast….as if every second counted.

"In here", the doctor didn't look back but wheeled Edward into a large white tiled room….no beds in here….only a table with more straps on it. There were shelves of medicines, cotton balls, needles….

"Help me a second ?", the doctor moved the wheel bed right along the table.

"Okay", I hurried up, knowing what he wanted. I went to Edward's feet, watching the doctor unbuckle the straps over his head, careful again not to hit Edward in the head with the buckles…I undid the straps around his ankles and then the ones around his knees. He hadn't gone them very tight at all, and I was glad….Edward looked comfortable….as much as he could this way.

"Slide the bed part on three, okay ?", the doctor made eye contact with me.

"One…two….three", he counted off, both of us sliding it over to the table….it wasn't that hard at all to slide him….then I knew what the doctor was saying was true….he was weakening.

"Bella", the doctor looked at me, "I'm going to re-buckle him…is that alright ?"

"I…", trembled, not knowing what to say…."I guess"

"If you want to stay here with him, I have to", he informed warmly.

"Okay", I said, "I have to stay with him."

"I know", he said, understanding. I felt myself welling up with tears.

"I'll do it, you sit down", the doctor looked over at a leather chair in the corner, for visitors I guessed.

"After we get Edward settled, I want to take care of those feet", he said, glancing at my dirty, blood dried feet…still bare.

"I'm fine", I said, watching him rebuckle the strap around Edward's forehead.

"Mmm hmmm", he grinned a little to himself, strapping Edward's right wrist.

"How long will he be strapped down like that ?", I half whispered, not liking this part at all.

The doctor looked up at me again, his eyes looked so tender and understanding.

"Until he's better, Bella.", he said point blank.

I looked down at my knees….

"Days ?", I asked, not looking up.

"Sometimes it's just days…", he replied, doing the strap around Edward's waist, "Other times it's weeks….sometimes months…it all depends on how sick he is."

At least he wasn't lieing to me. Then something occurred to me….

"Oh", I said, "Edward's family has a lot of money….whatever he needs, I'm sure money is no object….I want him to have the best…"

The doctor smirked at me….God, I thought, just listen to me….sounding like a big shot, money is no object…I never thought I'd say that in my lifetime.

"Relax, Bella", the doctor smiled, "Edward will have all the best…no charge."

"No charge ?", I sounded skeptical now.

"For your feet, if you like, I'll give you a bill", he smiled still, "But this is also to help me with my work, my research…Edward is helping me more than I'm helping him right now. My payment is in finding out about him, and what helps me to cure him…does that make any sense to you at all ?"

He wasn't trying to talk down to me….just to explain.

"Yes", I answered, grateful again. This guy was too wonderful to be true. But still, I did trust him.

"Good", he said, "I don't want you to feel anything but glad that I got involved."

"I am", I said truthfully.

"Okay Edward", the doctor spoke as if Edward were awake, "You're all secure. Your girl is safe, she's right here. We're going to start by giving you something more for the pain…"

"More anesthesia ?", I got up, coming closer, wanting to know everything he was doing….if this ever happened again, I wanted to be ready and prepared. I could see me explaining to Charlie now, "Dad, I need all this anesthesia in the linen closet from now on…it's a girl thing…" he'd never buy it.

"No, this is something stronger", the doctor went to the shelves, taking another brown bottle of something out and a new white cloth….he dropped three drops of the clear liquid onto it….and came back over to Edward.

No label on the bottle…not that I knew the names of drugs anyway.

"Since we can't give him a shot….", the doctor touched Edward's face, near his chin, turning his face slightly towards my side of the table.

"He looks quite a bit nicer than most of his kind I've seen", the doctor commented, "Clean…quiet…."

"He's the best", I said simply, staring at him…holding his hand again.

"I'm going to administer this now…", he told me before he put the cloth to Edward's mouth and nose, "Okay ?"

"You don't have to ask, go ahead", I shivered….I knew he was trying to make this easier for me….but I didn't want that….I just wanted Edward cured.

I braced myself….hoping there would be no struggle this time. I was wrong.

As soon as the cloth touched Edward's face he let out a strangled breath…his body jerking in their straps, his head trying to loosen itself.

"Edward", the doctor grunted, trying to keep it in place, "Come on, don't hurt yourself…take it in…"

He gave a little squeal of frustration, seeing that he wasn't going anywhere…and that broke my heart….

"It's okay, Edward,", I yelled into his ear, gripping his hand harder as it balled into a fist, "I'm here….we're trying to help you….please !"

At this, he slowed in his struggle a little…his hands uncurling a little….his eyes opened again….looking right up into mine….I gasped…they weren't black or gold….they were bright neon red. I knew what that meant….a little. Newborn vampires wore red eyes….hungry for human blood.

"Breathe Edward", the doctor was saying in a low voice in the background….

"Edward", I touched his cheek gently, "Please, breathe….it takes the pain away."

He took a breath in finally, inhaling it….I wished he could speak to me…

"Slow", the doctor said, holding it there firmly, "In and out….nice and slow…."

He seemed to listen….inhaling and exhaling….slowly….so beautiful and brave. I knew Edward didn't trust many people and this was so hard for him.

"A few more times should do it", the doctor said.

"Be strong Edward", I coached, trying to stay strong for him, I kissed his cheek, "Almost done."

His eyes started to droop….losing me in them…he fought to keep them open….but then they started closing again…my legs were shaking hard…turning to jello.

"Good man", the doctor soothed Edward, taking the cloth away, disposing of it into a red metal box on the wall that said WASTE. HAZARDOUS MATERIAL

"He might talk to you now.", the doctor said and my heart flew. "Keep it light – he won't make perfect sense. But at least he's not hurting anymore."

"Thanks", I tried to smile at him.

"I'll be right back", he said, taking rubber gloves off his hands, tossing them into the same receptacle as the cloth had gone, "We'll start doing some tests for Edward. Don't take those straps off please"

"Okay", I watched him go, glad that we were alone.

"Edward ?", I clung to his hand again, his eyes still half open…looking so tired…exhausted….he swallowed, looking at me, as if he was trying to remember who I was…

"Bella", he spoke with a little difficulty.

"Hey, you remembered", I tried to sound like everything was alright like the doctor said, "You know, if you didn't want to take a shower with me, all you had to do was say so…"

His eyes closed a second….he licked his lips for a moment, tasting whatever was on the cloth…he made a little face as if the taste was bad…like a kid tasting broccoli.

"I do wanna take a shower with you", he blurted out a little slurred.

"We will", I said, "When you're a little better. Maybe in a few days…"

"Wanna go home", he muttered under his breath.

"Soon Edward", I kissed his lips quickly, tasting that slight hint of what was on that cloth too…ugh…it was nasty. This must have been what it was like for Edward when I was in the hospital. Poor Edward. I never thought it was that bad for him….I never thought about that before…he seemed so happy when I woke up that I thought he was fine….now I knew…he was putting on a brave face for me….like I was trying to do for him now….

"My bike", he looked up at me….as if I was supposed to know that this meant.

"What bike ?", I asked, did he have some motorcycle I didn't know about ?

"My bike is in the garage", he informed flatly.

"Okay", I tried not to smile, "This is some good stuff he's got you on, here, huh ?"

"Good stuff", he repeated…his eyes started to look all around him….then he tried to sit up and the straps yanked against his movements. He looked back at me….bewildered….

"Edward," I said, "It's just so you don't hurt yourself…" I left myself out of it.

He winced a little…not liking being tied up…I hated this so much. He looked at me like I should help him get out of it….shocked that I wasn't.

"no", he tried to move again…feeling so weak….it was killing me to watch this.

His eyes began to wetten with a thin red sheen….oh GOD, was he crying ?

"Edward, don't", I tried to ease him….he let out a sob, his body suddenly letting go, going still again….his breathing getting hard….as if trying to conjure up more strength.

"DOCTOR", I screamed towards the door, not even knowing his name I just realized…."DOCTOR HURRY ! He's still hurting !"

The door swung open…the doctor was back…coming around to the other side of the table to look Edward over.

"Uh oh", the doctor shone a little pen light into Edward's eyes, "Back up, Miss Swann"

I did….a couple steps…watching

"Okay Edward", the doctor spoke kindly to him still, taking out an eye dropper, lowering his right eye lid and sucking out the tears….red starting to enter the dropper.

"I know it's scary", the doctor said, "Losing your strength all of a sudden. But believe me, we're trying to help you….I won't harm you. Don't get upset."

He took the blood tears out of his other eye….Edward didn't struggle much, but made these horrible gasping sounds….hating it that he was too weak to stop this man from touching him.

"Bella is here and she wants to talk to you…", the doctor looked into Edward's eyes now, speaking slowly so Edward would understand…."If you keep getting this upset, I'll have to give you more painkillers. That will make you sleep, now, do you want that ?"

Edward stared at him for a long minute….not angrily…sleepily….then finally he shook his head no.

"Alright", the doctor agreed, smoothing Edward's hair again, "I'll be right back – just rest and relax…you can trust me, Edward, I promise."

"Bella", he almost asked the doctor weakly.

"She's right here", the doctor used his free hand to gently turn Edward's face in my direction.

"I'm going to take care of this", he held up the dropper of blood tears and went out of the room quickly. I remembered Edward doing the same thing with his one tear at my house earlier.

Edward smiled at me as I came closer to him….that gorgeous crooked smile…

I burst out crying right then….

"Don't cry Bella", he almost sang it….with that velvety voice of his…he still smiled. The pain killers were no doubt kicking in.

"Sorry", I made myself stop, wiping my eyes, "I just love you so much…you ARE going to get better, I swear."

"You're pretty", he smiled more….not taking his eyes off me.

I chuckled, "So are YOU" I said.

"Does anything hurt ?" I wanted to make sure.

He took a moment to think about that….looking up….then looking back at me, saying, "Nope"

Nope ? WOW whatever this stuff was, I was going to have to get some for my house.

"Good", I said, relieved, wiping his face again….that wetness was still there…I'd have to ask what this was.

I wished I could talk to the lucid part of Edward….he'd most definitely be asking me what happened, where we were, who this doctor was….I wanted him to know as much as I did….I didn't want him afraid.

"The doctor is very good", I tried to tell him in simple terms.

"He's fat", Edward blurted out, giggling.

I half smiled…then stopped, "He's going to save your life…don't say those things" I felt like I was talking to a child.

"Bells", he said….he never called me that before….I liked it.

"Yes ?", I smiled.

"Stay ?", he asked, as if ashamed.

"Of course I'll stay with you", I assured, reminded of myself when I was hurt…afraid if I slept, he'd vanish….now he was in my place….I had to be tough like he was….he needed ME now. "Always", I added.

He let a small breath come out of his lips….the smile still there.

"I love you so much", he cooed.

"I love you so much too", I said, holding in the tears. He was going to be alright…I felt it.

"Okay", the doctor came back in, not wanting to intrude on us, "Test time"

"Test ?", Edward asked, "I can pass any test…I have two degrees in Medicine and three in physics…." He went on with his resume of accomplishments….while the doctor was getting some things…

"I'm sure you do", the doctor responded as if Edward were totally coherent, "That's one thing that's so amazing about you….you used your time to educate yourself…you did things with all the time you had."

"My mother wanted me to go to college", he closed his eyes restfully, "Bet she didn't think I'd have gone 25 times in a row…."

"Probably not.", the doctor smiled, coming to the table….placing little white circles onto Edward's bare chest, the adhesive on the other side sticking slightly.

"Are you – " I was about to ask the doctor if he was going to monitor Edward's heartbeats with the white circles….but then I remembered he had no heartbeat.

"What are you going to do ?" I re phrased.

"This will monitor his blood, to see how fast or slow it's moving in his body.", the doctor informed.

"How do you find out if he fed on something that was poisoned ?", I asked, then remembered, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I never asked your name."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he bowed his head a bit, "I am Dr. Winston. But you can call me Ted – I'm not a very formal person."

"TED", Edward laughed out loud…."Like a bear "

"Edward", I hated to insult the doctor….he was being so great.

"It's okay", Dr. Winston smiled, "He's very kind, you should hear some of the things other vampires have called me in this state."

"He IS kind…normally", I defended him.

"In a second, once I get this done, I'm gonna take care of YOU", he repeated.

"Okay", I agreed, liking this man, and my feet really were starting to hurt as I stood on them.

"Good", Ted said, the last white circle in place. There was one on each side of Edward's head, some on his chest.

"Just lay there and rest Edward", he looked into his face, "I'm gonna examine your girl, here."

"She's MY girl !" Edward's voice suddenly got possessive. His eyes stared at us.

"I know, Edward,", Ted smiled, "I know. I'm just going to take care of her feet."

"Oh okay", he agreed, smiling, "She trips over them ALL THE TIME"

My face flushed hot at this….Edward laughing a little. Ted knelt on the floor, taking my right foot in his hands…

"Shut up Edward", I said softly, feeling bad as soon as I said it.

"Is that her feet that are bad or her EYES ?", Edward asked, as if he thought of this before….now getting a medical opinion.

"Oh I'm sure it's only when she's around YOU", Ted kidded, carefully removing wood splinters from my skin.

"Can't take your eyes off him, right ?", Ted asked me, a small smile there.

"Not really", I admitted.

"That's all part of the vampire glamour", Ted said casually, continuing to work on my foot, swabbing it with a cotton ball that was wet with some medicine.

"If they want you, they turn it on full blast….it's a feeling stronger than love….no one could resist it…", Ted said, as if he read this in a textbook.

"Turn it on ?", I asked, feeling mad now.

"yea", Ted's honest eyes looked up into mine, "They have many gifts to get humans to come to them….the beauty, the gracefulness….the sound of their voices even. The very worst, though, is the glamour. The glamour is for humans they want to lure into their world, not just for feeding, but for what they call love. When they want to keep you…and turn you….they use vampire glamour on you…it makes you think you can't live without them….it's worse than obsession. They could make you do anything…even kill for them."

"It's not like that ", I told the doctor, trying to stay calm and nice, "Edward loves me….and I love him. There's no glamour involved. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Oh Bella", Ted took my other foot into his hands, sighing, "You just described what I was talking about."

I looked at Edward and he was staring up at the ceiling….the lights entertaining his eyes….he wasn't paying any attention to us.

"Listen, ", I said, "I know he's not doing that to me because he can't even read my mind…"

That was stupid, I told myself right away.

"He….reads minds ", Ted repeated it, finding that mildly interesting.

"Sometimes", I lied, "But he can't read mine. He said I'm different from everyone else…he said I'm…"

at the same time, Ted and I both finished the sentence, saying, "Special"

I felt tears come to my eyes just then, staring down at him as he fished more wood out of my foot.

"I'm so sorry", he said, "Lately, I've tried to help so many young girls like yourself break free of this glamour….it's very hard to accept for you at first….I know."

"You don't know what you're --" I started to argue…angry as hell now. He was trying to take our love away from me….making it sound like a sickness I was having. I hated him for that.

"It's very cruel", Ted went on, "They see humans as bored sheep, trapped in their dull, colorless lives….especially in a town as small as this….teenagers are bored to tears living here…there's not even a decent mall nearby….then when they pick you out…it's not that hard to slide right into your world…and dazzle you to tears. Their beauty, strength, their uniqueness is like a drug…and you, my dear, are a hopeless addict now."

I had to admit in my mind, he sounded dead on accurate about all this. Edward was like a drug to me….I hated to be without him for even a minute. I started to cry a little….

"Don't cry", Ted said tenderly, his eyes filled with sympathy, he touched my shoulder, "I can help you, too. I counsel lots of people about this very thing. It's a long and hard process, but….you can be free of him….someday."

Edward's eyes flew back towards us again, and he tried to sit up a little again, but the straps yanked him back down.

"Ow", he groaned.

"What's wrong, Edward ?", Ted stood up, asking him, going over to him.

"That's MY girl", he repeated simply, his voice had more of an edge to it this time.

"I don't WANT to be free of him", I spoke up, "We belong together."

"Again, I'm sorry", he sounded sad for me, "But you don't. It's like a bird and a shark belonging together….don't you see that, Bella ?"

I went to stand up and tell him off now, but when I rose to my feet I fell like a ton of bricks on my face….it felt like my feet were asleep….dead….useless.

"Oops", Ted said, bending down to help me. I could hear Edward saying, "BELLA"

Ted helped me up, placing me back into the leather chair…smoothing my hair away from my face.

"Don't do that, Bella, " Ted said, "Your feet won't work now….for awhile."

I looked at Edward, he was staring at us….looking helpless and angry.

"What the hell did you do…", I looked at my feet…they looked normal….but I couldn't feel them….

"It's the kindest way", Ted said, "I don't want to restrain you….please don't fight."

"What are you DOING ?" I shouted, hating myself….I trusted this man…

"I'm saving you…both", he stated, looking at Edward, "Please let me….it takes longer if you fight me."

"You said you were going to cure Edward", I yelled, hoping this was still true.

"I am", Ted said, looking down, "Vampirism is the worst sickness….infection I've ever seen. It kills everything around it….I will cure him of that."

end of chapter 4

Let me know if you guys are liking this !

Thanks !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You said you were going to cure Edward", I yelled, hoping this was still true.

"I am", Ted said, looking down, "Vampirism is the worst sickness….infection I've ever seen. It kills everything around it….I will cure him of that."

"You're turning him HUMAN ?", I asked louder, not understanding this. It wasn't possible….was it ?

Edward's eyes glazed over with a bit of hope in them….like he was hoping it was true….I ached inside…seeing how much he really wanted that.

"I wish I knew how to do that", Ted admitted, taking his glasses off, rubbing his eyes, "I've been trying to find a way to do just that for decades…but….so far….I've never come close."

Edward's eyes lost their hope instantly, he stared up at the lights on the ceiling again.

"So what ARE you doing ?", I asked, more frightened now.

Ted sighed, looking at me. "I have to drain him, Bella"

It sounded like he was talking about a stopped up sink…my mind flew with rage.

"DRAIN HIM ?" I yelled, grabbing the arms of the chair.

"It's the most painless way I've discovered to do this.", Ted explained, "In a day or so, his skin will be soft enough to inject a needle into it….then I just have to empty him….I'll have him on painkillers the whole time…I promise you….he'll just feel very very tired."

"NO", I screamed, Edward's eyes glancing back at us again….concerned.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU", I howled, crying.

"Bella ?", Edward tried to move again, then to Ted, "What did you do to Bella ?!"

My legs felt like jelly now as I wept….I was in shock and couldn't move….

"Okay, this is hard enough on her Edward", Ted went over to the table, getting another cloth and dropping three or four drops onto it….

"Bella !", Edward yelled, jerking his wrists, "What's wrong ?"

"Oh God, Edward", I sobbed, watching as Ted palmed the back of Edward's head, the cloth going back over his nose and mouth again….I screeched out in anguish….so motionless….my waist down felt like it was gone…

"Breathe in….", Ted said, still gently but sadly, "Out….good…."

Edward was doing what Ted told him….unaware because of the drugs….I was dieing inside…Edward didn't even struggle this time….because I had told him not to.

"You're a good man Edward", Ted cooed to him, looking at his eyes, "It's not your fault you're like this….you're just as much a victim as Bella is…I don't hold it against you, son. I'm sorry I have to do this…to you both."

Edward's eyes closed finally….laying back in sleep.

I kept crying…..gasping for air. He was going to kill Edward….and then try and talk me out of loving him. He was going to steal everything away from me.

"Bella", Ted came back to me….he was a blur since I was crying.

"I want you to stay", Ted said, "I want you to be here with him until the end…it will help kill some of that vampire glamour in you…but if you like, I can take you away from him. It's your choice."

"There is no vampire GLAMOUR", I screamed, "And I'll NEVER leave him !"

It looked like Ted expected this….like any drug addict would act….not wanting to give up their drug so easily. What made this scarier was that, I still believed Ted was a good man, doing what he thought was right. I had to make him see that he was wrong about Edward….I had a day or so….then he'd let us go….it became my new mission. I wouldn't fight physically….until I saw the needle going into Edward's arm.

"I'm sorry", I made myself say, "I'm just so confused."

"I understand.", Ted said, "My daughter had the sickness too…once."

Oh God…this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Your daughter knew a vampire ?", I asked, really caring.

"Well KNEW isn't the right word.", Ted began, going over to one of his shelves, getting a small picture frame and looking at it, "A vampire wanted her…and quickly seduced her. I thought he was a normal kid…eighteen years old, they said. I never dreamed there was such a thing as a real vampire. I thought she'd outgrow the kid…slowly, weird things began to happen. She would come home with little cuts on her skin….random places here and there….she said she fell, she tripped, whatever…." His voice was sadder now, remembering, "I believed her. I found out later the bastard was tasting her….little tastes at a time…."

I shuddered at this, Edward never tried to do that to me…yet. I wondered if he ever thought about it.

His eyes closed, then he looked at me…."I didn't know…", he said softly, clearly he blamed himself for not protecting her better, "I didn't know anything….for all my degrees and science ….I know nothing….except this….all vampires need to be drained…..for their good….and ours."

It was hard but I played along being nice….I didn't want him taking me away from Edward.

"What happened to her ?", I asked, fearing the worst.

"Dead", Ted said flatly, looking at me again, showing me the picture he was holding. She was a beautiful girl, blonde, long hair….blue eyes….wearing a white sweatshirt….it said something like TRACK CHAMPIONS on it.

"She was just like you", Ted said sadly, turning his back to me, wiping his glasses on his white jacket.

"She was into running ?", I asked, trying to change the direction.

"She ran like the wind…", he took the picture back gently, putting it back on the shelf, "But against them….it was like walking in slow motion. She didn't have a chance."

I remembered Edward in the meadow that first day….saying the same thing….as if you could outrun me….then him throwing the tree trunk like it was a q-tip.

"I'm sorry", I said, trying to sound less angry.

"Since then I swore I would find out all I could about them….to stop them….to save them….as well as saving their victims…"

"But you kill them", I said, my eyes tearing again.

"I call it….", he thought for a second, "Putting them out of their misery. Can I ask you something ?"

"Okay" I was cautious.

"Do you think Edward is a happy person ?", Ted asked, looking at me, putting his glasses back on.

"I – I've seen him happy", I said honestly…kind of.

"Do you really think he's enjoying this life ?", Ted asked, "How long has he been alive, do you know ?"

"He was born in 1901.", I said without emotion. I hated this guy…he was making too much sense….

"Okay, over 100 years old…", Ted squinted a little, looking at me, "How many stories has he told you about memories…..good ones….that he's had ?"

I thought about it seriously….most of the stories he told me were about sad memories….how each of his family had come to be what they are….his human life…not many good stories….

"Exactly", Ted didn't wait for my answer, asking, "How did he die…and become changed, if you don't mind my asking…"

I took a hard raspy breath….and said…"He was 17 – he caught the Spanish Influenza – his whole family did…."

"God", Ted looked sympathetic for Edward, looking down at him as he slept, "Horrible thing, that. Very painful death….the victim slowly drowns in his own fluid that is building up in his lungs…slow horrible suffocation….terrible." and he put a hand on Edward's chest….frowning.

A tear fell from my eyes…..my fists clenched up….at least my hands still worked…

"Sorry", Ted remembered me sitting there…"Go on"

"This doctor ( I left out Carlisle's name) was there….and decided to save him….he changed him then before he died…" I finished.

"See, that's the error", Ted pointed out, "That doctor didn't SAVE him…he killed him….and infected him…that's not being saved."

"You know, if Edward were awake, he'd probably totally agree with you", I started my mission to show Ted how great Edward really was.

"He tried to stay away from me for the longest time, telling me we shouldn't be friends…because he was a bad guy.", I said, "He was trying so hard to be noble and do the right thing for me….he's not this evil thing you think he is….really."

Ted tilted his head to one side, looking at me sadly again.

"But you're together now…", he pointed out matter of factly.

"He saved my LIFE", I defended, "I would be dead now if he hadn't stopped that van from crushing me…."

"God", Ted looked away at Edward for a moment, muttering, "Vampire glamour AND hero worship….you did a good job on this one, Edward."

I slammed my hands down on the chair now, enraged.

"HE LOVES ME", I screamed, "He didn't want to but he couldn't help it. He's never loved anyone else before ! He's not EVIL"

Ted sighed again, asking me, "Bella, did he ever tell you your blood was the most amazing blood he'd ever smelled before ? Anything like that ?"

I couldn't speak….

"Thought so", Ted looked at Edward again, "Later I'll show you my daughter's diary, if you swear not to tear it up….Samuel, the vampire, told her all those things too. Said her blood **SANG** to him…."

The air deflated from me like air coming out of tires….my heart was breaking….I wanted to talk to Edward – NOW – and not in some drugged out state.

"Are you getting hungry ?", Ted offered. I scowled back at him….not speaking.

"I'll be back….just relax…", he left quickly. I looked down until I heard a lock turning on the other side….Bastard locked me in !

Why, I couldn't move from my waist down….dope.

I closed my eyes….thinking….who could come help us now….Alice ? Jacob ? Dad ?

Just then, I could hear Edward talking again.

"Don't say that…please", he whimpered….his head trying to move to the left…

Edward's Point of View

Her hand slapped me right across the face….my eyes went round in horror as I turned back to her infuriated eyes….bright red and glowing.

My face was pounding from the blow….she was newborn…and stronger than me now….and worse, she hated me.

"Look what you did to me !", she cried as I backed away from her….tears burning my eyes….I knew she'd feel this way once I turned her….I knew it….

"I didn't want to", I pleaded, knowing nothing I said was going to make it alright.

"Liar", she wept, looking in the mirror again…."You've always wanted me to be like you….always making fun of my weaknesses….everytime I even TRIPPED"

"I would never make fun of you", I tried to take a couple steps towards her…she was crying…I saw a line of red trickle from her right eye…

She fell to her knees….turning away from the mirror….burying her face in her hands….pale white shaking hands….she felt the blood on her fingers and looked at it….then shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"You…", she sobbed, "You KILLED me…."

I felt a small sob escape my chest….knowing she was right…my breathing was going crazy….I couldn't slow it….

"You said you LOVED ME", she shrieked.

"God, I DO Bella,….I DO LOVE YOU – MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF !", I begged, trying to kneel down beside her where she fell into a heap.

I tried to touch her hair but she spun, smacking my hands away.

"Don't TOUCH ME !!", she hollered, both eyes crying blood tears now, "Don't talk to me !! Get away from ME !"

I stayed on the floor, but moved back slightly, feeling so weak I thought I'd die….

I felt wetness on my eyes too….when I spoke I knew I was weeping….

"If I could – I'd give my LIFE to make you human again….", I swore, "But you said you wanted to be like me….I couldn't fight you anymore…I'm sorry….I'm so very sorry, Bella."

"Don't say my NAME", she scowled, pure hate in her face….

"You don't HAVE a life to give", she tried to stand up, grabbing a curtain to steady herself. I just sat there, on the floor. I felt broken….like I couldn't stand even if I wanted to.

"You just take them away", she went on…."Murderer"

"Please Bel—" I stopped myself from saying her name, "Please don't say that"

"The truth hurts", she informed…not letting herself look in the mirror again.

"Please…", I pleaded, "Let me try to make it better for you…I can teach you how to survive…"

"I don't want ANYTHING from you", she screeched….I grabbed my hair, trying to shut the pain of her voice out.

"Haven't you done enough to me ?", she cried, looking out the window.

"I can't even go be with my family….", she choked, "Because I might KILL them!"

I couldn't say anything….I was filled with agony….her words cut me like knives. I touched my face, seeing blood all over my fingers….

"Don't just lay there !", she charged up to me, kicking me in the stomach, adding, "SAY SOMETHING !!"

It felt like I was bleeding internally….

"I did it…because I love you…", I said softly, understanding her every emotion.

"I will always love you….", I said clearly.

"I HATE YOU", she wept, "I wish that van HAD killed me instead of THIS"

I felt myself shivering….she was killing me inside….I felt a sob come out of me again….I wanted to die….I felt so damn weak….

Bella's Point of View--

"I didn't want to", Edward sounded like he was having a nightmare….I knew how THAT felt….I couldn't even go touch him now that my legs were dead…

"Edward, it's okay", I tried to call up to his bed….he didn't hear me.

"I would never make fun of you", he begged, looking so heartbroken…writhing in slight pain.

"I know that", I tried to soothe him…pounding on the damn chair again….

He let out a gut wrenching sob….God, he was suffering again….his eyelashes looked wet….reddish….

"God, I DO Bella,….I DO LOVE YOU – MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF !", he finally spoke again…..begging….what the hell was he dreaming ?

"I love you too Edward….more than anything !", I knew he wasn't hearing me….and I hated that.

"If I could – I'd give my LIFE to make you human again….", he breathed in gasps, "But you said you wanted to be like me….I couldn't fight you anymore…I'm sorry….I'm so very sorry, Bella."

"Baby", I cried, letting the tears fall again, now I understood. He was dreaming that he turned me….and that I hated him for it. So this is why he never wants to talk about turning me. My heart broke even more….he couldn't hear me, only the horrible nightmare me who was torturing him….

"Please Bel—" he stopped himself from saying my name, "Please don't say that"

Now I was getting mad at myself…whatever I was doing to him in that dream was tearing him up…..

"Please…", he pleaded, "Let me try to make it better for you…I can teach you how to survive…"

I just cried….listening….hoping it would end soon.

"I did it…because I love you…",he sounded dead inside….beaten, "I will always love you…"

"I'll always love YOU", I felt two tears running down my face….just then the door unlocked…and Ted came inside, wheeling in a tray of food.

I wiped my tears away fast….not wanting to give this guy the satisfaction of seeing them. They were only for Edward….I stared at the floor….not looking at him.

"I've got you a little of everything", Ted said politely, "I didn't know what you liked."

Your liver on a stick…I thought to myself.

"How's Edward feeling ?", Ted lifted one of his eyelids, shining his light in them again. I hated Ted….I wanted him dead suddenly.

"Don't TOUCH HIM", I heard myself growl.

"He's dreaming", Ted announced, as if I didn't know….he went to get another dropper….to drain the tears out of Edward's eyes again….so he WAS really crying…because of me….

"Not pleasant dreams, either, I'm afraid", Ted shared, "Which, is, sadly, how life is for a vampire."

"I've seen Edward happy lots of times", I stated, staring at the carton of chocolate milk on my tray.

"I don't disbelieve that he cares about you…in his way", Ted kept his back to me as he drained more from Edward's eyes, "Even, at times, he could've seemed quite happy when he was with you….the occasional vampire can feel something like love, too…truly believe they ARE in love…but, unfortunately, it's only a reaction to your blood he's experiencing. See, that's why it's so sad for the vampire, too, they believe they ARE happy….for the first time in their….lives."

"You don't know WHAT you're talking about", I snapped, hating him every time he spoke.

"I DO, Bella,", he got a little loud in response, "I have a daughter in her grave who told me how much she loved Samuel - how she couldn't live without him….I'm sorry….I shouldn't have shouted."

"Dr. Winston", I tried a new approach, "Please don't kill Edward….I'm _**begging**_ you."

"Bella", he almost groaned like Edward did when I asked him something he didn't want to do….

"I love him so much….", I sobbed, "I can't –"

"Live without him", we both finished. Ted just stared at me, proving his point.

"I know", Ted said morosely, tossing one of his gloves into the red bin again.

"You can keep him here, to make sure he never hurts ANYONE", I negotiated, "You'll SEE, he just drinks animals….but please please don't hurt him anymore !!"

"I can't contain a healthy vampire here…I have 500 human beings working in this building….", he argued calmly.

"Then let him GO !", I shouted, crying, "I swear on my life he'd never hurt you or anyone here ! I won't let him !"

Ted laughed a little at this…."_**You're**_ gonna stop him…." Ted pointed at me….

"Yes I WOULD", I responded tensely, "He'd listen to me…"

"He has you thinking you're in control", Ted observed, "Damn, he's good."

"Ted", I tried again, "You had a daughter….would you break HER heart like this if you had the chance ?"

He looked right at me….angry suddenly….but he controlled it….and became gentler…."Yes I would.", he said, honestly, "I would show her what he is, as you will see what Edward really is….and that will break the spell…I hope. Then I can let Edward rest in peace….finally."

"I'd rather die", I cried, trying to stay tough…staring back at his warm blue eyes.

"That's what my daughter said", Ted's face went serious…going to leave the room, the door locking behind him again.

See next chapter !

Hope you're liking it !

WinndSinger


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I fell in a heap on the tray table of food before me….sobbing….nothing was going to change this guy's mind….he had so many logical arguments….I couldn't give up….I had to keep trying….I had a day left….maybe less than that now…..I looked around for clocks but there were none….

I wanted to call Alice's or Emmett's names but I stifled myself….I couldn't put them in any danger too….it was bad enough I would get Edward killed….I wanted my dad….I wondered what he would do…if he heard Ted's words.

"Edward ?", I sniffed, he looked asleep again…."Don't have those nightmares anymore….I would never hate you…NEVER…this guy won't make me hate you either….I know our love is REAL"

"I'm going to save you…", I said as if it were a fact…."If I have to kill him, I'll save you…"

I pushed the tray of food away…it looked like hospital food anyway….yuukkk….

I stared at my sleeping, captive angel….hoping he was dreaming something nicer now….

Then I realized, once I thought it through….Ted poisoned Edward…somehow….he set a trap and caught him – how else would he have just showed up at my front door in the middle of Edward's attack ?

Maybe he's the reason why Carlisle and Jacob never came….oh God ! I have to get my legs back and get him the hell out of here….

I reached down, trying to vigorously massage them into life….I even started punching them….it felt like I was punching a pillow….I didn't feel anything.

Next time he came near me with anything, I'd fight him with all my might….

Edward let out a little laugh suddenly….his mouth in a small smirk…the laugh was deep…wicked, almost…

"I'm glad YOU'RE laughing…", I commented – wishing I knew what he was seeing.

"Go on….RUN", he sneered….his eyes closed…."TRY"

This was a different voice than I knew of Edward….it was playful but deadly…maybe he was remembering going after those bad men he told me about…when he fed on humans….

I couldn't even look away from him…he looked so at peace now….happy.

His eyes snapped open….the glowing red there again….he growled….and I almost screamed….his teeth snapped together a couple times….he was swallowing….drinking in his dream….I felt sick inside….looking at the locked door.

I wonder if Ted could see in this room when he wasn't here…..I turned and noticed the wall behind me was all mirror….a two way, I was certain…if my Dad had taught me anything….he was watching…

This is probably the day he was collecting his research….no doubt taking notes on the other side of this wall…..treating my Edward like some lab rat….

"It's not gonna work, TED", I looked at my reflection in the mirror wall…"You're not gonna make me hate him….or be scared of him….no matter how long you keep US HERE !!"

A couple of hours seemed to go by without Ted being in here….it had to be the middle of the night….it was about 11pm when Ted found us….I hated that I couldn't see light or a window outside to get a sense of when it was….or where I was….that was another trick cops used….isolation. I'm sure this food probably had drugs inside them to keep me weak. I'd starve first.

"I did this", I said weakly, looking at sleeping Edward…."I killed us….I don't know what else to do….I'm so sorry…."

"Don't give up", his voice was very slurred….his eyes still closed….he didn't try to move…but the message was clear…

"I won't Edward…", I promised, a small smile on my lips…he was always there when I needed him….even now.

My eyes started to get heavy….but I forced myself to stay awake. Ted would come in and I'd be asleep….I had to protect him, as much as I could.

I also had to go to the bathroom but I'd rather die than ask TED to take me…

I thought about my idea of Ted keeping Edward here…not draining him….that would kill Edward more….I just imagined the look of betrayal he'd give me if he were chained up here….doomed to live in some lab as an experiment for the rest of his life….just so he could stay alive. I wished I was smarter, like Edward, so I could find some way out….

The lock was opening in the door….I sat up….not wanting him to see how miserable I was….my father once taught me in a hostage situation to work the one holding you…talk him down….

"Hi Bella", Ted came in, trying to give me a smile. The nerve !

"You really think after a couple hours you can come in here, smile, and we'll be friends again ?", I shot at him.

"I AM your friend, Bella", Ted said, "You just don't know it yet."

He went over towards the table and I started to growl DON'T TOUCH EDWARD

But he said it for me….knowing all too well….

"I know", he said patiently, "Can I just look him over to see that he's alright ?"

I sniffed, it had been a long time since he spoke in his sleep…I gave a quick nod.

"Thank you", he went over, looking in his eyes….opening his mouth….shining the light inside….I winced….hating him….the way he was touching Edward like he was some sick animal….that he had to eventually put down.

"This is interesting", Ted said, touching a finger to Edward's cheek, rubbing his gloved fingers together….

"Yea, I was gonna ask you…", I remembered, "That was all over his face and body during the….attack too. What is it ?"

"Venom", Ted sniffed it….sure of himself, "He's sweating….venom"

"Why is he sweating ?", I tried to lift up a little from the chair to see him better, "You said he wouldn't suffer !"

"He won't", Ted assured, "I'm going to cool him down a little….How are YOU doing ?" he asked further, looking at me….I'm sure I was a mess, red eyes, red nose….

"Oh let's see, you want to kill the only thing I'm living for….I'm just DANDY", I smartcracked.

"You are tough", he gave a grin, taking out a pair of hospital shears. I watched him closely as he gently trimmed along the arms of Edward's shirt….taking it off without releasing his restraints….

"I admire that", Ted said, complimenting me, "But that's why I'm going to be so patient with you….believe it or not, I care about you Bella…and I care about Edward, too. There are faster, more painful ways I could end Edward than this…I don't do it for my own pleasure, you know. I want him to go quietly…and with no pain."

Now Edward's shirt was off, in shreds…the doctor tossed them into the WASTE bin. I gave a TSK – glaring at him.

"Oh," he said, "You wanted THAT ?"

My lip trembled, my arms folded like a child's….

"See ?", Ted pointed out, "If this were anyone else, a human boy you loved, "You wouldn't want the scraps of his torn shirt…this is part of the vampire glamour…"

"IF you say that one more time…I'll kill you ", I said, not kidding in the slightest.

"Okay, defend", Ted didn't seem afraid of me…just saddened by me…."It's alright….I understand….and I'm going to help you….we'll get through it together…"

"FUCK YOU", I heard myself scream….a second later, I wore a mask of shock at myself. I don't talk like that.

Ted looked shocked too, but recovered nicely….saying, "Did you see what happened earlier….Edward was dreaming of feeding….on a human being…"

I wanted to deny it….but I knew it was true.

"I knew you were watching everything….", I said instead, "Two way mirrors…"

"Sorry", Ted shrugged, "I need to observe….I don't want to hang over you two every second…I'm trying to give you a sense of privacy here…"

"What are you observing ?!", I yelled, "How to break a girl's heart while she watches the man she loves DIE ?!"

"I'm watching the hold of the glamour --", he stopped, then said, "I have scientific things I'm studying….truly….I don't wish to hurt you like this. Maybe I'd better take you to a private room of your own."

"NO", I screamed, "Don't touch ME"

I was trembling hard now….starting to think there was nothing I could do to stop this….this was so horrible…sitting here, watching it…..doing nothing….I felt I would lose my mind…and there were hours and hours to go….

"What time is it ?", I ordered as Ted wiped a cloth of cool water over Edward's face….still gentle with him as ever.

"Two fifteen", Ted looked at his watch, "AM"

So long to go…..let me try to be nice and see what I find out….

"When…", I gulped, "Do you plan on …draining him ?"

"Not sure exactly…", Ted shrugged, usually 24 hours after the first dose, the skin is ready to be pierced. It's a little different for every vampire….more or less….

"The first dose…", I repeated…."YOU did that to Edward somehow"

"Yes", Ted admitted.

"HOW ?"

"It's better I didn't tell you EVERYTHING, dear,", Ted said firmly, "You will be able to walk out of here someday….and I know you know others like this….so if you don't mind, I'll just keep that my little secret."

I felt like I'd be sick. How I'd love to throw up all over Ted. But nothing would come, just dry heaves of air….come on, Ted, take the bait…come closer…

"Oh Bella", Ted came over like a father would, wrapping his arms around me….

trying to comfort me….before I knew it, my fingers grabbed his neck….squeezing it hard as I could….I dug my fingernails in too….but they weren't very long or sharp….

He broke free in a few seconds….looking aggravated….but still, understanding and calm. He was too unbreakable, like a professional drug counselor….nothing I did would sway him. Nothing I said would make him change his mind…I slowly came to realize, if I wanted Edward to live…I'd have to kill this man. And somehow, I didn't want to. He wasn't evil….he was in pain about his daughter…trying to save other girls like me….besides the pain of killing ANYONE, I would have that on my conscience too. And what would Edward say if I did this ? I could even go to prison…for life.

"Bella", he touched his neck, a little blood there….just a small scratch.

"Really Bella", he huffed, trying to keep his cool.

I breathed….clinging the arms of my chair….glaring at him…

"You're not going to hurt me, Bella", he read my thoughts and went back to Edward, wiping the cool wet cloth over his neck…."You're far too weak right now to take an adult man down."

"What did you give me ?", I asked, "To paralyze me like this ?"

"You're not paralyzed, Bella", he informed, wringing out a little water over Edward's chest….wiping it like a good doctor would, "You're temporarily hobbled that's all. As time goes by, after Edward is at peace, you'll be allowed to walk again…even go outside sometimes…but you have to earn that…."

'YOU CAN'T HOLD US HERE !", I screamed, outraged by his calmness, his friendliness about all this, 'YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US…..YOU HAVE NO RIGHT !! YOU BASTARD !! AND STOP TOUCHING HIM !!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRR", Edward's voice growled suddenly….his fists balling up again in their bonds….he heard my screams…he was waking up.

"I can't WAIT until he gets free,", I yelled to Ted, "He'll EAT you ALIVE"

"Wow", he commented….reminding me of Edward's Wow from earlier….

"There it is Bella", Ted nodded, "You would sit by while Edward killed me, my staff, and anyone else who got in your way….and you'd be on HIS side…."

"He never went out and kidnapped ANYONE and made their girlfriend sit by watching while he slowly killed them !!", I argued, "You think you're some sweet hero saving young girls but YOU'RE NOT !! YOU SUCK !! You're no SAVIOR !! You're a killer in a nice doctor's suit !! Nothing more !"

"I feel sorry for you", Ted said softly, "But you'll thank me someday. They all do."

"No", I cried….staring at Edward again….come on, Edward….wake up….PLEASE….

"Time for your two o clock feeding Edward", Ted commented, going back to the

brown bottle….a new cloth with four or five drops on it this time.

"Please DON'T", I begged Ted, "He can't even TALK to me when you do that….can't I please just have one conversation with him that he's not totally out of it for ? You could see, he's not dangerous ! You could observe THAT"

"I don't know", Ted was thinking about it…looking at Edward.

"Please ?", I pleaded harder now, sitting up a bit, my legs laid there like dead sausages.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone", I said, "I swear "

"It wouldn't be very kind to HIM", Ted said out loud, thinking.

"He would WANT to have one real conversation with me…", I assured him.

"I'll do whatever you say after this if you just do this one thing for us….", I said, serious as ever, not really meaning it at all, "Please ?"

"Okay", Ted held up a hand, "Just this once….and I warn you, we are watching….and listening….to everything….and Bella….if you do anything to risk my staff…you will be out of this room for good - so help me God."

"I won't…I won't…", I swore…..this was going to be tough….what could I do ?

I certainly would die before I let them take me out of this room….

"It might be a few minutes before he wakes up….", Ted said, looking into one of his eyes again…."Why don't you eat something ? You've gotta be hungry"

"No thank you", I said, trying to be nice…"Why don't you have something ?"

I waited to see if he'd eat off the tray….I was sure the food was poisoned with something to get me to sleep.

"Nah", Ted shook his head, going back to Edward's table….

I knew it, you fucker….I hate you, I scowled at him in my brain.

Ted went around to Edward's feet, taking the black shoes off the left one….

"What are you doing now ?", I asked protectively.

"Making him comfortable", he replied, "As much as I can"

"Yea, his shoes are making him uncomfortable…", I wisecracked, "Maybe it's all the leather straps doing it…."

"Can't help that.", Ted said, taking the other shoe off him, "You're the one who doesn't want him on the painkillers….now when he wakes up, he WILL feel it…thanks to you."

"How do you sleep at night ?", I asked him quietly.

"I don't…" Ted said, "I'm here with you at 2:20 am, aren't I ?"

"This will kill me", I said out loud, knowing it with all my heart.

"No Bella", Ted kept his distance from me now, "You have a long full life ahead of you, full of love and family and memories…you would have no future with Edward"

"He's a vampire who can never die," I informed, " I have nothing BUT a future with him."

"Sadly, that is no longer the case.", Ted said finally…then added, "He will turn on you, Bella".

"Like people don't ?", I replied, "I've been more hurt by HUMANS than by ANY vampire !"

"Well, that's unfortunate…", Ted said, unfeeling now, taking Edward's shoes with him as he left, locking the door again.

"I think he just wants to steal Edward's wardrobe…", I commented to myself….

See next chapter !!

WinndSinger


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward should be waking up soon, I thought….he'd tell me what to do….I hoped….if he was coherent this time….his body moved a little, as if rolling over, or trying to, while sleeping….

"EDWARD", I called, not bothering to keep my voice down….they were listening anyway…I didn't care…."Edward"

He stretched….his eyes blinking a little….oh GOD YES

"Wake up", I said sweetly, then his eyes slowly opened…searching around….seeing me a few feet away….sitting in this damn chair.

"Bella ?", he asked, squinting at me…

"Hi Edward", I couldn't help it but I started crying….he was himself now…I could

tell….

"What's going on ?", he looked down at himself…seeing the straps….frowning….he went to sit up, and couldn't….and this bothered him a great deal…."HEY" he jerked his arms and legs….but didn't cause any damage….

"Edward, Edward", I called as he struggled, "Don't – Ted weakened you….somehow…."

"Who is TED ?", he asked, outraged…still jerking his arms to no use.

"A scientist…", I said, guessing, "He's the one who did this to you…remember at my house when you fell and had all that pain ?"

"A little", he tried to recall it….his eyes darted over to me…

"That was him…." I said, "Somehow, he poisoned you….and he brought us here….some screwed up laboratory hospital….he--he--wants to--"

"What ?", Edward asked, frustrated.

"He wants to drain your blood", I wept, not able to move my legs a tiny bit….

"It's my fault", I begged for forgiveness, "When I thought you were dieing, I needed help and he was there….he seemed so GOOD – he was taking care of you….and I - "

"Bella", Edward closed his eyes, "Calm down"

"CALM DOWN ?!", I screamed, "Do you have any idea what I've been going through these last few hours ?!"

"Hours ?", his eyes took on a furious glare.

"We've been here since around 11 – now it's almost 3 in the morning", I filled him in.

"Well don't get out of your SEAT or anything", Edward struggled with his arms now….getting nowhere…"Come here and unstrap this "

"I CAN'T", I screamed, but then thought it's not his fault, he didn't know.

"What do you mean, you can't ?", he looked angry.

"He paralyzed my legs…", I cried, "I can't feel anything from my waist down."

"He paralyzed you ?", Edward's eyes were pure hate now…not for me….for the one who did this to me.

"Well, he calls it temporary hobbling…..", I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"Where is he ?", Edward asked.

I had to be careful now….if I did anything bad, they'd take me away from Edward and he'd die alone….

"Probably on the other side of that wall", I thumbed towards it, "It's two way…he's observing us…for his research. He drains vampires and saves their human girlfriends from an eternity of evil. " I said sarcastically.

"TED", Edward hollered over my last few words….his eyes blinking a little, as if they stung him….

"TED", I joined in, "Edward wants to talk to you…"

The door unlocked after a minute, Ted entered as if nothing were wrong at all…no fear in the slightest.

"Awake, Edward ?", Ted asked pleasantly, carrying a pillow and sheets…

"I told your girl, here, that this would be unpleasant for you but she insisted…and you probably know how difficult she can be."

"I've heard", Edward cracked, raising a brow, trying to get a sense of this man's mind… "Who are you exactly ?"

"Dr. Ted Winston", he came up to Edward, lifting one of his lids again, shining the light into one….Edward winced, jerking a little away, growling, "RRRRR"

"Sorry", Ted smiled, touching Edward's forehead, "Good, you're cooling down…"

"I doubt it", Edward looked truly pissed off now, being treated like some guinea pig.

"What are you doing here ?", he yanked on the wrist cuffs uselessly, "What did you do to BELLA ?"

"I'm helping her", Ted informed, "Surely you shouldn't have a problem with that….if you care for her like I hear you do."

"You help her by hobbling her legs…", Edward gritted his teeth….enraged, trying to keep his voice dangerously low and calm.

"I don't want her to run off and get chased by the soldiers here…she'd get hurt.", Ted said, his hands in his pockets.

"Let her go NOW", Edward roared….jerking his hands and legs in their bonds.

"I can't", Ted said, "I'm not finished with her yet"

"Neither am I !", Edward struggled, his teeth all exposed as he gritted his jaw harder…his breathing getting ragged and troubled.

"Oh I think you are", Ted said tenderly, touching Edward's hair. Edward flinched his hand off with a jerk of the head….

"You want her to die, then ?", Ted asked, not moving from Edward's side.

Edward stared up at Ted in disbelief….who WAS this guy ? Edward's eyes kept asking.

"NO", Edward shouted.

"Don't you want her to have a life ?", Ted asked, crouching down upon him a little, "Children, grandchildren ? The ability to take a swim outside in the summer with her husband ?"

At first Edward struggled some more….but then he stopped….losing what little strength he had fast…listening…

"I know you care….even love Bella", Ted started, "As I explained to her myself…but you have to admit….now at the end….truly….she deserves something better than _**you**_…."

"You son of a bitch", I cried….seeing the look in Edward's eyes at this….he looked crushed….like he knew it was true….like he always told me….

"I intend her no harm, Edward", Ted said softly, "I will take care of her, for as long as it takes, to help her get on with her life….as for you, I wanted to keep you in that nice dream state you were just in for the last few hours…but Bella convinced me to let you out for a few minutes….so you could talk."

Finally, Edward said after a horrid long pause…."Thank you….for that."

"Thank you ?", I gasped…this was not going the way I wanted it to.

"Bella", Edward closed his eyes.

"She really loves you", Ted said to Edward, "I've never seen such a stronghold before…."

"It's not that", Edward frowned now, "She truly loves me….I can't do anything to her mind…."

"See ?", I said to Ted, then to Edward I informed, "He keeps calling it vampire GLAMOUR"

Edward drew a gasped breath….his eyes squinted…"You told her about that ? "

"If you care about someone, you tell them the truth…", Ted said, "You've been very unfair to her in that regard. She knows nothing…."

"HEY", I yelped.

"I wanted to shield her….", Edward gritted his teeth….he wasn't struggling anymore….and that scared me.

"I wanted her to stay innocent.", Edward's voice broke a little….."It was stupid of me, I guess."

"No Edward", I said but I was cut off –

"I won't fight you, Ted", Edward said, staring up into his face…."You can _**have**_ me…but you must promise to take Bella home NOW – give her to her father, Charlie Swann, the sheriff."

"NO", I shouted, feeling so betrayed by them both.

"And", Edward added.

"And ?", Ted asked, listening.

Edward swallowed, saying, "Stay away from my family"

"I can't promise that", Ted said quietly, pushing his glasses up, "They may come here to get some kind of twisted revenge…"

"Oh they WILL", I yelled, Edward shooting a glare my way.

"They'll tear this place to the ground", I threatened, trying that.

"I hope not", Ted scratched his cheek, the stubble making a harsh sound, "We have trained guards who know how to bring them down just like Edward is down right now. Only their demise won't be so pain free as Edward's is going to be….it's best to wish they stay away. "

"They're not a threat to you", Edward said, trying to remain calm, "Bella will tell them not to reciprocate on you, no matter what's happened to me.

Right, Bella ?"

"In hell", I squeaked….Edward giving me that annoyed glare again.

"Oh no, Bella's not going near vampires again", Ted informed, "I plan on cleaning her of that sickness after you are gone."

"What ?", Edward looked concerned for me.

"Yes, it's a long process", Ted said, "But in time, Bella won't even want to watch vampire MOVIES. Let me do that for her, Edward, I can't just take her home like this….she'll never get over you and her life will come to a screeching halt…I've seen some girls take their own lives instead of living without their vampire counterpart….it's ugly"

"I don't want her trapped here", Edward said, his voice sounded so frail…so small. Edward PLEASE I mentally groveled, FIGHT BACK !

"You want her to slice her wrists open ?", Ted asked, Edward's face cringing from the thought of it…."Maybe jump off a building ? Oh, maybe a nice overdose…."

"Okay okay", Edward gave in, not knowing what to say or do next….his breathing was fast and sharp….surely he could read Ted's mind….and understand what his intentions were….

"Edward", I grabbed the arms of my chair again, saying to Ted, "I cant even TOUCH him – please !"

"Be careful", Ted moved my chair close to Edward's bedside….I grabbed his hand….cold but softer now…no longer like marble….

Ted didn't leave the room, too risky for me to be close to Edward like this unsupervised.

"Edward", I cried, getting a better look into his pain filled eyes.

"Bella", his voice croaked, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry,", I said, "It's not your fault….you can hardly move…"

Ted watched every move….Edward looked at him but he wouldn't stop staring at us.

"This is not your fault, any of it.", Edward forgave me for everything, "This has been going on for awhile now….these scientists who think they can rid the world of vampires….one at a time. Usually, I'd applaud them….but…now they're hurting you. – because of me."

"You didn't do this", I touched his face, "THEY did – I won't let them hurt you, I swear to GOD"

"Get yourself out of here…", Edward said, not caring if Ted was there or not, "Do whatever you have to do get out of here…."

"Okay, that's the end of that conversation….", Ted walked over to the cloth and bottle….

"Tell my family to stay away from here….tell them to move as far away as they can", Edward hurried talking, knowing the doctor was coming to sedate him now.

"Edward, ", I tried to tell him I loved him….but it was too late….Ted grabbed Edward by his hair and firmly pressed the wet cloth over his mouth and nose…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE", I screamed.

"RRRRRRRRRRRR", Edward's voice tried to speak but was muffled under the cloth….I made out the words, "GET OUT" – to me, I figured. A slight struggle between Edward's head and Ted's cloth ensued…but Ted was stronger….damn.

"Behave Edward, behave…", Ted said as if talking to a friend, "Breathe in…."

He kept fighting…this was killing me….I was screaming at Ted, "You're hurting him !!"

"Either breathe in or suffocate Edward….come on….", Ted kept coaching Edward…."He IS stubborn…." Ted commented to me….smirking.

Edward's legs kicked furiously….his fists yanking hard….his muffled groans were strangled under the cloth….

"He is a fighter….", Ted shoved down hard with the cloth over Edward's face….Edward's eyes that were tightly clenched in struggle before….now fell open….staring at Ted….

"There you go….come on….you wanna breathe…." Ted soothed Edward like he was a little kid, "Good…..in and out….that's it….Good man."

Edward's eyes drifted over to me….seeing my crying face….my hand in his….his hold on my fingers tight….they began to loosen….softening their hold…

"No Edward…hold on", I begged, "Don't leave me here alone….please…."

His voice whimpered….weakly under the cloth….finally his eyes drooped closed again….

"Good boy", Ted patted Edward's bare shoulder….taking the cloth away.

"You are evil", I told Ted, "You didn't even let him say goodbye to me…."

"I would've", Ted said, disposing of the cloth, "If he wasn't teaching you how to overthrow us with his last few breaths…."

"I can't overthrow anything…", I said, motioning down to my legs.

"Thanks to me", Ted smiled a little, cleaning up his area…taking his rubber gloves off, tossing them into the WASTE bin. "If you did get away, even for a minute, they'd have to kill you, don't you know that ?"

"I'd rather get killed.", I said truthfully.

"Edward wouldn't want that", Ted said caringly, "I do like him, though, you're right, he IS different. Very human-like. Some vampires really over do it with their creepy behavior."

"Please just let him go….", I begged again…."He's never hurt anyone in his life "

I knew this was a lie….but I didn't care…

"That's not true Bella", Ted said, as if he knew already, "We've already done calculations from these monitors… "Do you know Edward has killed 78 men…..and 34 women in his time ?"

He read off a chart….like he was announcing a baseball score. 34 women…that can't be true….I didn't believe it….

"No", I said as he grabbed my chair from behind…dragging me away from Edward again….I was too late to grab onto him….I clutched at the air.

"Edward killed only bad people", I said.

"I'm sure he told you that", Ted said, shaking his head, taking notes in his chart…

He took a little camera out of his locked drawer, going in front of Edward and taking a picture….

"I'm going to kill you Ted", I let him know in a serial killer low grunt.

See next chapter – hope you're liking it so far…..

WinndSinger


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"3 am", Ted looked at his watch, naming the picture 3am in the digital camera.

He took a little tape recorder from his coat pocket, continuing with his research…saying into it…."3AM – I let the subject wake up from the morphine for 6 minutes….he showed an intelligent, compromising mind….he showed concern for his girlfriend, Bella Swann, and his family. Soon afterwards, he displayed violent tendencies, instructing Miss Swann to do QUOTE – anything she had to do to get out – UNQUOTE"

"That's not what he MEANT", I shouted.

Ted looked at me annoyed, and kept talking into his machine…."Bella Swann agreed to his requests – she will need to start her recovery in sector 1 – she is resistant and prone to violence when the subject is even TOUCHED in the slightest way. "

"I didn't AGREE", I spat out, "But I will now "

"After draining, I am requesting an extensive study on the brain of the subject. There was mention of him having the ability to read minds…", Ted went on, "Of course, as usual, we will study it all….eyes, lungs, internal organs….and so on…"

Now they were going to cut up his brain and body too….oh God, please Jacob….find me….help us….time is running out….

"Would you like to leave this room Bella ?", Ted asked again, concern in his eyes.

Part of me did…I was losing it…I didn't know how much more of this I could take but I'd never leave him. He had asked me to stay….I promised…if Edward was going to go through this hell and die…the least I could do was to commit every single second of it to my memory…for him.

"No", I refused loudly.

"If you attack me again", Ted warned, "It will happen, okay ?"

"Oh are you scared of ME?", I frowned, glaring up at him, "Why don't you just tie ME up too ? Drug me so I can't move….that's fair, isn't it ?"

"I have to play dirty with these guys", Ted motioned towards Edward, "They're stronger, faster….than us. But not smarter…"

"Edward is VERY smart", I began.

"He has degrees in everything, I know….book smart…", Ted said, "Not very people smart, though. That's why he's there and I'm here."

"Yea, I should've told him what slugs people could be", I wiped my eyes. I was so exhausted….and hungry….and tired…I couldn't sleep though.

"It speaks a lot about how he's brainwashed you, hearing you put down your own race that way….you really prefer vampires to humans now, don't you ? Because of him ?", Ted sounded interested, as if he'd write that in my file.

"He didn't brainwash me", I gritted through my teeth.

"I'm not going to keep arguing with you," Ted decided, "You will take a long time to turn back to us, I know that. But like I said, I will help you for as long as it takes. It's funny, in the end….I'm the one who'll truly be here for you…to save you…not him"

Ted walked out, locking the door again….

"I want to eat his liver", I said out loud, as if Edward could hear me. Maybe he could.

A small smirk danced across his lips just then….he COULD hear me.

About an hour later, Ted was coming back in….wheeling in another little bed….only a foot off the ground….saying, "Bedtime for you, young lady"

"Bite me", I said and I heard Edward laugh gently in his dream like state….

"Bella, don't be difficult", Ted said to me….and I raged back at him.

"Don't ever say that to me again, YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO ME ! Only Edward says that to me, NOT YOU !"

"As a matter of fact, you can go back to calling me Miss Swann", I added, "Stop acting like you care, you don't, you're not my FRIEND !"

"I am", Ted said back, sounding tired, "But I have work to do now….and I don't want you getting in the way. So you stay here, be quiet, or you leave the room"

"The choice is yours.",Ted said softly, waiting.

"I want to stay", it killed me to say the words.

"Good", Ted came closer to me….cautious. "I'm going to put you to bed, okay ? Or do you have to use the ladies' room ?"

Strange but I didn't have to go anymore….weird.

"No, bed is fine", I gave in for now.

"I'm going to lift you up and lay you on top", Ted informed, "On three….one….two…three"

He lifted me with ease…tears coming to my eyes….it wasn't the same as when Edward picked me up…his little fragile porcelain doll, light as a feather….Ted put me on the bed, kicking the chair back away….it was nice and soft, the bed….Ted turned and got a sheet, laying it over me….

"I promise nothing will happen to Edward during the night", Ted said, "You should sleep, it's going to be a hard day tomorrow."

"What does that mean ?", I sat up a bit, looking at Edward.

"He's going to change…he won't be the handsome kid you see now….like I said, if at any time you want to leave the room, just let me know."

"I am not leaving him", I repeated for the 500th time, suddenly so terrified of what was going to happen to him in the next few hours….

"You're a sweet girl", Ted smiled at me, standing and moving towards Edward again, "He was lucky….to have you…"

I laid down but didn't take my eyes off Ted….I didn't trust him at all now….every time he touched Edward I wanted to tear his arms off.

Ted took Edward's hand and a pair of nail cutters….clipping off a tiny fraction of his fingernails…putting them into a little baggie, marking the bag with a number.

Then he took a small pair of scissors, taking a tiny little piece of hair and cutting it….bagging it also….I felt my head spinning….was this really happening….my eyes started to become dizzy….

See next chapter…..!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I knew before I fell asleep that I'd be having a horrible nightmare….I didn't want to fall asleep, but had no choice in that….now I was locked in a room made of soft walls….my arms in a straightjacket…. Ted was there…I was crying….

"Bella, one more time", he said tenderly, stroking my cheek.

"No more…..I can't see him again", I begged…sobbing harder.

"Yes you can, Bella", he smoothed my hair on both sides…."Picture number one…" he held up one of a human boy…in a football uniform….boring….

suddenly a jolt of electricity burned through my body….I jerked back, my head hitting the padded wall….my body felt on fire….and it took a long time to stop….finally, slowly, it passed….

"Up", Ted pulled me by the hair, "Negative response to picture number one – not good, Bella"

I cried again…a quivering mess….a shell of who I once was….

"I'm sorry Dr. Winston", I squeaked, "Please….no more"

"A couple more and then we'll eat, okay ?", he offered.

Even in the dream, I knew why I didn't want to go on….not because of the excruciating pain from the shocks….I knew who's picture was in there….and it would take a horrible toll on my heart to see him again…

"You have nothing to fear anymore Bella", Ted wiped the tears from my face, "Edward is gone now….he can't hurt you anymore…"

"noooo", I cried.

"Picture number two", Ted selected one, turning it up in front of me.

It was a picture of Milo Ventimiglia…a human but a TV star….I had no problem with this one…he was cute….and I'd always liked him.

"GOOD", Ted congratulated me….kissing my forehead….this was Ted's true happiness….having a daughter again…ME.

The me in my dream looked very pleased with myself. I hated seeing myself this way….

"One more and we're done for today", Ted promised again….and I started crying again….begging….

"Dr Winston", I pleaded as he shushed me, "Please not that one picture….not today, PLEASE"

"Bella", Ted warned me with his eyes, "I left him out of yesterday's lesson, didn't I ?"

I panted, gasping….bracing myself….Ted said, "Picture #3 – and turned up the glossy picture….it was Edward….a black and white picture of him smiling….looking perfect and beautiful as ever….my heart leapt, as it always did when I saw him….and the fire erupted through my veins again. My screams were blood curdling….

"Bella", Ted was saying in the background, "I'm very disappointed….I thought you mastered this…."

I screamed as I jolted out of the dream, "EDWARD", I heard my voice echo through the room.

"What ?", I heard his velvet voice….and thought he was right here, it was all a dream !

I looked around….I was still on the hospital bed….and saw him on his taller bed under the lights…dimmer now since it was night….his eyes were still closed….he was sleeping, it seemed….but he had answered me…

"Edward ?", I called, hardly able to see the features on his face….

"What ?", he repeated…not moving….still strapped down, I noticed.

"Does it hurt ?", I asked, checking again.

"Does what hurt ?", he asked…

"Anything ?", I asked more, realizing he wasn't all there again.

He didn't answer….sighing…I didn't see Ted anywhere….I felt a little bit stronger now than earlier…I tried to get up on my legs….maybe the medication had worn off….but they were still dead….I fell on my face again….I felt blood on my bottom lip….just a couple drops….

"Great", I moaned, sliding myself along the cool smooth floor towards his bed….I got there after a few minutes…grabbing the metal sides of his guardrails….hoisting myself up….this took a great deal more effort….finally I was sitting on his legs…..I hoped that wasn't going to hurt him….

I heard Edward's breathing gasp inward…as if he saw something he wanted…I touched my fingers to my mouth….a few little blood droplets shined up at me….I half closed my hand, used to hiding my blood from Edward….then I looked at him…

"Edward", I looked closer at his face….and gasped….

His face was still pale white….it looked a little flaky here and there….shiny….wet..and now there were dark black veins showing all over his face….pulsing…moving…I looked at his neck….same thing…chest too….they jerked tensely under his failing snow skin.

"Oh GOD", I cried…touching his cheek with my hand, my thumb smoothing his chin….a clump of skin moved under my weak touch…it was mushy, like stroking mashed potatoes…

"What is he doing to you ", I wept softly, whispering to myself almost….Edward's mouth opened….smelling the blood stronger now….my bloody fingers so closeby….he was inhaling the scent…my scent….his favorite.

His tongue almost lapped at the air….without thinking about my own safety, I let him have it….I put my fingers right next to his lips….and they wrapped ever so gently around them…his tongue was caressing the tips of my fingers….I closed my eyes…feeling aroused….finally I could give Edward something he needed…

Ted unlocked the door…rushing in…I yanked my hand out of his mouth…tucking it behind my back, praying there was no smudged blood on my face….did he see ?

"Bella", he breathed, looking surprised, "Good morning"

Edward was moaning in complaint that my bloody fingers were taken away….he whimpered louder….his mouth opening and re opening a few times…his tongue searching….he was thirsty…

Ted looked, switching the light over Edward on high….a brighter glare coming out of it….I was blind now….for a few seconds….

"Yes, I know", Ted said, feeling sorry for me….taking a new look at Edward, "This is what happens when the vampire skin weakens a bit….it's starting…."

"He's in pain", I said, not sure if he really was or not…."He's thirsty", I added.

"No", Ted wheeled in a breakfast cart full of food….."I sedated him an hour ago….he didn't struggle much….he's okay."

"He is NOT okay ", I hollered.

"I told you he wouldn't stay pretty", Ted reminded, then seeing me on Edward's lap, said, "How'd you get up there ?"

"Magic", I snapped back.

"Come on", Ted came over, extending his arms to me….

"Leave me alone", I said….shaking, pulling the hair from over my eyes….

"I will take you to the bathroom…then you can eat….wash up….and then I want to interview you…I still need facts about Edward's life….or afterlife, if you will."

"Ted", I said, too tired to scream anymore….

"Yes ?", he answered, waiting.

"I don't care what he looks like, I still love him…", I informed flatly…seeing Edward wince a little….

"Oh God,", he heard me, "I didn't mean it that way Edward….you're beautiful…."

"That couldn't have felt very good for Edward", Ted grumbled, looking at Edward with sympathy.

"Edward knows how much I love him", I argued back…."You aren't going to change that."

I would only agree to go to the bathroom if Ted went with me….standing outside the stall I was in…it was humiliating….but I didn't trust him near Edward without me….I came out fast, Ted picking me up in his arms….carrying me back to the room.

"I want you to eat too", Ted sat me in the leather chair again….pushing the tray towards me…..I decided to try and pretend that I was eating….I had a little more time to try and escape this….to save Edward….I had to something horrible….final….today. I even had Edward's blessing…

_**Do whatever you have to do to get out.**_

"Okay", I pretended to be nicer to him today…maybe that would soften him a little.

"Good girl", Ted approved, going to Edward while I broke off a piece of a bagel….

Sticking it into the sides of the chair I was sitting in….chewing on nothing…

"He talked a little earlier…", Ted was filling me in…."I think he was at a baseball game or something…."

My stomach sank….he was in a happy place, playing baseball with his brothers….good….

"Okay, let me do my interview", Ted began, taking out his pad, clicking his pen.

It was hard for me to smile and act nice to him…but I did….the anger thing didn't work so good last night….and Edward was getting sicker…weaker….

"Fire away", I opened a milk container….

"Okay, Edward had two parents, mother, father, any siblings ?", Ted asked, ready to write anything I said….

"No he was an only child", I said, which is why it's so great that he had a family now…brothers and sisters….and where the hell were they now, when he needed them ? I was angry at them…and yet, I would never tell Ted who his family was now. It was, besides my safety, the most important thing on Edward's mind….

"A lonely kid ?", he asked, not sure if I knew that much about his past.

"I doubt it…", I said honestly, look at him, he's so beautiful, how could he be lonely ? He was probably surrounded by friends and girls .

Edward let out a little sound that meant pain… he wanted more of my blood….I jumped up a little in my chair…tucking more bagel in the chair while Ted went over to him…..

"Is he alright ?", I felt my eyes sting with little tears again…but I held them back.

"Fine", Ted assured me, "Just a little…discomfort…it'll pass…."

"Ted", I asked.

"Yes Bella ?", he sat back next to me….with his pad again.

"What do you do with Edward's blood….", I dared to ask what I've been wondering all this time, "When you've drained it out ?"

"What do you mean ?", he looked puzzled.

"I mean, do you destroy it ?", I asked, "Edward told me about vampire blood…it's very dangerous…"

"Yes and no", Ted shared, "Depending on how you use it."

"Like ?", I smiled, playing on his nice side.

"Do you know that a couple drops of Edward's blood could make American soldiers invincible when they go into battle ?" Ted began showing me the possibilities…."Policemen, too. Your father is a sheriff, imagine never having to worry that he'll be killed in the line of duty."

"Edward wanted to be a soldier when he was alive", I said, half in shock…half trying to think of a plan….

"Well, in a way, he will be…", Ted smiled, thinking he was cheering me up….what a moron…

"What else ?", I asked, "Edward said it could make you sick…or die…"

"Hardly", Ted said, rolling his eyes, "There he is, trying to protect your innocence again…." And he smiled fondly at Edward…

I grinned, pouring a little milk into a plant at the floor beside my chair….slyly.

"Others, people on the streets try to buy vampire blood to use as a drug…", Ted went on, looking angry at those people. "They get to feel that vampire's life force pulsing through them for a little while…but when the drug wears off, it could kill them…but they still take it…."

"But there are so many other uses", Ted changed the subject…"I could go on an on….how's breakfast ?" he asked me….

"Good", I smiled, acting like I was still chewing….

"Hmm", Ted looked at me strangely…

"What ?", I asked.

"Bella", Ted smirked, "I know you're a smart girl…I hope you don't think of ME as an idiot."

"What do you mean ?", I asked, my spirit sinking…he knew.

"You are not eating that, are you ?" he asked.

Hope everyone is liking this !

Let me know !

Love ya,

WinndSinger !!

See next chapter !!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You are not eating that, are you ?" he asked.

"I AM", I showed him the half gone bagel, taking a real bite of it now…"See?"

"Okay, sorry", he clicked his pen…thinking of something else to ask.

"Edward's mind reading abilities….tell me more about that", Ted suggested.

My eyes almost went cold at this…I decided to lie my ass off….that would really screw up his little experiments…

"Edward can only read the minds of people who are far away….if you're closeby, he can't hear your mind at all", I lied…."Also, you have to believe in vampires for Edward to read your thoughts…"

Ted clicked his pen closed now….staring at me….

"I don't appreciate this Bella", he said calmly, "I'm trying my best to make this as easy as possible….and you are trying to fool me…"

"No, really", I widened my eyes, "You know, you don't trust me anymore, do you ? Ever since I grabbed your neck…"

"Okay, Bella", Ted stood up, getting aggravated now, "I'm coming back with two of my men….we're taking you to another wing of the facility….and you can have two minutes to say goodbye to Edward before we go…."

"I don't want to leave him", I begged….

"Then you better get serious right now and start helping me….", Ted threatened with that same smooth calmness….Edward was my true weakness right now…and he used that every time I wasn't his good little daughter…

"I have ten different vials over there that I can pour into Edward right now and have him screaming in agony for the next week while his parts fall off one by one….we can do this hard….or easy. "

"Okay", I agreed, terrified…..seeing a bit of Ted's dark side…

"I don't want it to be like this, Bella", Ted said, looking at me with fatherly concern, "How long it will take after Edward is gone for me to help you…."

"I'm sorry", was all I could say….I didn't want Edward hurt any more than necessary….

"Okay", Ted stood up, taking his pad and pen with him towards the door…."I'll be back in a few….I will watch you eat that food, for real, and then we can continue ."

He left, locking the door again…. I looked down at my foot….willing it to move….COME ON COME ON, I demanded it…..and, like a miracle…my big toe of my right foot curled up….then down….up…..down…..okay, it's not much right now…but….the medication's wearing off….I began to work on my other foot…..flexing and trying to make my muscles move….

This was worse than I thought…not only did he want Edward dead for personal reasons, but PLUS these scientists wanted his blood to do other experiments. No charge….he'd told me in the beginning…no charge except all of Edward's blood.

Soon I'd be able to walk….then…I told myself…I would make Ted's life a living hell….I'd have to strike hard and true…if I failed, Ted would take me away from Edward…I'd never find him again…

I looked around me to see what I could use to hurt Ted….for sure, that glass bottle filled with the garbage he keeps knocking Edward out with…I could hold the cloth against HIS face for a change…..that would at least take him down without me killing him….if I could out struggle him. He was really strong, too….stronger than I am. I saw the metal bin on the wall that said WASTE –

If I could get that….hide behind the door…smash it over his head….that would work….I hope it's not bolted to the wall…

Ted returned, looking a little tired. Good, that would work in my favor too.

"7 am", Ted spoke into his recorder again…"Subject's skin is soft to the touch, the appearance of veins is evident – this subject's veins are black – showing a past of human blood intake….his breathing is becoming more difficult, the weakening lungs have begun their corrosion."

I had to hold my hands over my mouth while listening to him rattle off the progress of Edward's death…..I jumped as I heard the computerized snap of Ted's digital camera again. Why couldn't this guy get a hold of James and Victoria….they deserved this, Edward didn't.

"He should be talking soon", Ted turned towards me, trying to make me feel a little better.

I kept my eyes down….not answering him. I hated him….I wanted to hurt him so badly.

My toes both circled under my chair…away from his four eyes.

"Bella?", Ted bent down to try and see my eyes.

I still didn't want to talk to him anymore….

"Had enough ?", Ted asked, like you would a kid who'd seen too much of a scary movie.

I frowned with more wicked eyes….staring him down….not talking. I was through trying to convince him. Now I was just waiting for the strength and the opportunity to kill him.

"I know you are having a hard time", he said, wiping his glasses on his white jacket again, "It will be over…tonight. Things are moving very quickly….it's a blessing, really. It means he won't suffer Bella."

"Okay,", he shrugged, "Be quiet if you like….it's okay"

I kept waiting for Edward to get his strength back from my blood…to rise up and destroy this place…but he didn't….it hadn't been enough….he needed more…

I touched my hand to my throat….taking a breath….it had to be killing Edward, smelling my blood so close….now when he wanted and needed it most…and he was starving to death.

I was starting to think Ted had forgotten about my legs…and keeping the medication going on me to keep me weak….until he brought it up.

"Soon it's time for another shot for you, Bella", he was commenting as he looked over Edward, opening his mouth and shining the little pen light inside….I was hoping there was no way Ted could tell Edward had devoured a couple drops of blood…if he knew he didn't say anything.

I wanted to scream at Ted again, _**I DON'T WANT ANOTHER SHOT**_ – but I didn't….I just waited until my legs would be alright again…then I'd make noise…lots and lots of noise. Until then, I had to behave…or he'd make Edward pay.

Edward stretched….then relaxed…his eyes straining under the light overhead…

"Good", Ted cooed, "Look who's up….Hi Edward"

I wanted to run to him…to kiss and beg him to get us out of here….but I had to sit so far away, in this damn chair…like a legless doll…silent as one too.

As soon as he remembered where he was ….and what was going on….in seconds….he jerked and kicked with all his might….a tiger….growling in a horrible hiss….his eyes enraged….I had hope….but I could see he wasn't breaking free at all….

"Edward", Ted kept saying his name soothingly, far enough away from the table to be safe, "Edward….calm down….calm down….you're safe….Bella is safe….Edward, you're making a scene….you're scaring Bella"

That last sentence brought Edward's fighting to a slow writhing…..his growls came in furious pants…heaving….he was trying so hard to save me….

Edward looked exhausted….trying to breathe normally as Ted spoke…

"You're much too weak for this kind of behavior Edward", Ted smoothed Edward's hair again…not getting any resistance….

Then he looked right at me….still struggling for air…

I could only look up at him and give a weak smile….tears in my eyes again….I couldn't say anything….

"Bella", he tried to open his right hand and hold it out for me….he was shivering…cold.

"She's right here", Ted informed, "She's a trooper, hanging in there….she never leaves your side…"

"What do you want, Ted ?", Edward asked, "To let her go now ?"

"I don't understand", Ted looked puzzled.

"Please", he made himself say….and I knew how that killed him…."Please Ted….just let her go home…."

I knew Ted would say no…so I didn't argue or say anything….I felt as weak as he did right now….but I kept working my toes…they could all move now.

"Edward, we discussed this….", Ted reminded, "I didn't wake you up for that…I wanted some information on you….your life….Bella won't cooperate with me, so…I'm sorry I had to awaken you again"

"Experiments", Edward snorted….reading the scientist's thoughts….

"Bella, did he hurt you ?", Edward's eyes were still on mine….his flesh so white looked like it was cracking everywhere as he moved….the jagged black veins slashed across his perfect face….like a Siberian tiger's….I never saw such pain in Edward's eyes before….it made me sick to my stomach…that there was nothing I could do….yet.

I gave a small nod…looking down….tears falling down my cheeks….this was killing me…as much as it was destroying him.

Edward gave a struggled cry and screamed, "BASTARD" at Ted. It was a savage sound…..

"Edward", Ted warned , "Do you want to stay awake, or go back to sleep ?"

Part of me said, let him sleep…at least he wouldn't be in this agony…but I didn't want to lose him being here with me….his eyes….his voice….

"Don't cry Edward", Ted said. I looked up….a long red tear was running down the sides of his face….one from each eye….I sobbed out loud….grasping the arms of my chair.

Ted was going to use the dropper….but then stopped….putting it down on the shelf, as if to let Edward have some kind of dignity.

"Relax…son", Ted went to wet a large cloth with water….putting it on Edward's forehead…."Everything is going to be alright….don't worry about Bella….I promise you she'll be safe…I do have some questions, though…for YOU. Is it okay if I ask them ?"

Edward didn't answer….he stared right up into the light….trying to get his breathing back to normal….his fists clenched….

"I need to ask about what you're feeling", Ted clicked his pen, "How is your breathing ? Is it very difficult ?

After a long pause….Edward said simply, "Yes"

"Do you NEED to breathe now ?", Ted asked, "Or can you stop if you wished ?"

His eyes glanced over at me….ashamed….I knew he was going along with Ted to make this easier for me….

"I need to", he tried to sound as strong as possible.

"MMM hmmmm", Ted wrote, "Is your throat burning at all ? Any discomfort there ?"

"Yes", Edward sounded like he took all emotion out of his voice, trying to get though it….

"Do you want to feed at the moment ?", Ted went on.

Licking his lips slightly, closing his eyes…knowing I was in the room, he responded with a hint of anger, "Yes" – his jaw locked…tensing.

"On an animal or on human blood ?", Ted wanted to clarify.

"Can't we –", Edward burst out louder, getting frustrated, "Do this without her being right here ?"

"No", Ted raised a brow, "Sorry, Edward, I want her to see what you are…you should let her see it too….it will help her recovery."

"He's an angel", I said too weakly…stopping their conversation cold.

Edward gave a little sob at this….his breathing sounded painful.

"Look what you're doing to her", Edward almost begged Ted, "Look, do what you WANT to ME….but I beg you to leave her alone….let her go….please…TED"

Then Edward cried….really cried….and so was I…..maybe he was seeing Ted's mind….seeing what was in store for me after he was gone.

"Oh dear", Ted put his pad down…."I really didn't want this to happen….you're not like the others I've seen Edward…you really do have a heart….somehow…in there…I will try to go as quickly as I can with what I need from you now….then, I promise, you can sleep through all the rest of it."

My feet were starting to tingle….hurry up, stupid medication, wear off already….

"If you agree, and answer my questions, I will give you some time with Bella", Ted offered…"How would that be ? I'll even leave the room."

Edward didn't answer….probably seeing, like I did, this guy couldn't be reasoned with…maybe he could see into Ted more than I could, even.

Ted went to the brown bottle, taking out a new cloth, dripping the clear medicine onto it….Edward stared at him….a sneer on his lips.

"Yes or no ?", Ted offered one last time.

"Ask", Edward nearly barked at him, like an order, his eyes stared up at the harsh white light shining down at him….maybe that made it easier to pretend that I wasn't in the room, hearing it all…

"Tell Bella how you've killed women", Ted started without a trace of humanity now.

Edward's eyes went round with rage….glaring at Ted.

"I NEVER KILLED WOMEN", he shouted….then he tensed and his body lurched up a bit…..I looked….in shock….he was in sudden pain…growling…..then finally, the pain ceased….and he sunk to the surface of the table….panting….his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Every time you tell a lie…", Ted filled him in, "You will get a surge of pain…"

He glanced over at me….the look of shame was back in his eyes…right now, I wouldn't care if he confessed to eating babies, I knew I would still love him…no matter what….

"One woman", Edward closed his eyes….his fists opening….then closing again….his fingers trying to waken themselves with some strength.

No pain came to Edward…Ted looked surprised.

"Tell us about her", Ted clicked his pen, writing again in his pad.

"She was dieing…", Edward informed, "I tried to save her but it was too late…it was a bad neighborhood…I couldn't hear any help coming from anywhere…not even any thoughts of anyone calling for help…she was a nice woman…she asked me to…I just put her out of her misery."

"How noble of you Edward", Ted said sarcastically…."Tell us more about her…was she a mother…or single ? Young, old ?"

With a deep breath, Edward stared at the light…."She was in her late 30's – she was very lonely…she told me that she never had anything beautiful in her whole life….until I came. I was going to leave and call for help….but she was slipping away…she didn't want to be alone…she asked me to stay with her. I did."

"And she ASKED you to bite her ?", Ted sounded skeptical.

"She saw what I did to the man…who killed her…", Edward went on, "She saw me feed on him…I didn't know she was watching, I thought she'd run….she didn't want to be changed….she just wanted me to….let her die….that way….if I didn't, it would've taken her HOURS to die….there was no saving her. "

"Listening, Bella ?", Ted turned towards me….at the same time, both Edward and I shouted.

"HE WAS RIGHT TO DO IT", I screamed while Edward yelled, "STOP IT !", to Ted.

"Bella…", Edward's eyes turned to heartache…"I was still newborn…it was very hard to resist back then…I tried to fight it…I didn't WANT to do it….she went peacefully…with no pain…"

"I know Edward, I know", I cried, trying to assure him that I understood….I really did, too.

"Okay, okay", Ted let this go, "Break it up….break it up…." He made a slashing motion across his neck….as if to say "CUT"

"Didn't get the answer you wanted, Ted ?", I tossed at him snidely.

"I just want true answers", Ted smirked, writing in his pad.

"I gave them", Edward said, staring back to the light again….

"Good", Ted went on, asking more about Edward's human life….switching gears so Edward and I would calm down a bit….I couldn't imagine what Ted needed some of this information for….

"Bella said you wanted to be a soldier in the war…", Ted brought up after about a half an hour's time, "Why ?"

"I wanted to help", Edward said, "There was a war going on…" he added as if Ted was an imbicile. I smiled a little to myself…there's my Edward…give it to him.

"Who was the first of your family to become infected ?", Ted asked, "With the Spanish influenza ?"

Bastard….I mentally punched Ted in the stomach…

"Me", Edward said, taking a long breath.

"How did it happen ?", Ted was scribbling in his pad, turning a page over the pad.

"I…came across someone who was infected", Edward tried to tell the truth without giving too many details….

"Tell us more", Ted prodded him.

Edward's hands shook a little…the fists opening…..

"I was…so…obsessed with being a soldier…", Edward admitted, "I wasn't allowed to join until I was 18 – it seemed so far away, a few more months. As a human, I wasn't very patient…I went walking one night…I saw some soldiers on leave in this tavern….they were drunk….they went upstairs…."

Edward stopped….his breathing making him cough…..my body trembled….I hated hearing him do that….it was a hacking cough….he couldn't stop.

"Okay ?", Ted rose up, "If you want, I think you can take a little water"

"Yes ?", Ted made eye contact with Edward….and Edward didn't object to this.

"Okay", Ted went to the sink to the far right of the room, filling a little bottle with a straw in it, like a sports bottle, with cold water….he brought it back to Edward, placing the plastic straw in his mouth, careful not to let Edward's teeth get near his fingers….

"There you go", Ted propped Edward's head up a bit so he could suck the water down and swallow it….

"It's probably been decades since you drank water, huh ?", Ted acted like he was giving Edward a special treat.

Edward stopped, the straw came out of his mouth….

"Had enough ?", Ted asked….getting a small nod from Edward…."Was it good ?"

Ted let Edward's head rest back on the table now….careful as ever with his subject….I didn't even try to hide my disgust for Ted anymore….

"Yes", Edward's deep voice replied, with no emotion, almost like a machine.

"Can we continue ?", Ted asked, getting his pad again….

"The soldiers went upstairs..", Ted repeated what Edward had said, "To be with prostitutes ?"

"Yes", Edward looked so embarrassed at this….not liking to talk about such things…

"You are very old-fashioned", Ted grinned, writing, "That reference disturbed you, didn't it ?"

Ignoring him, Edward went on, "I went into the bar…", he continued, "And…"

"Had a drink ?", Ted asked, guessing.

"No", Edward answered honestly, no pain coming…."I tried on one of their coats….and hat…."

I thought of Edward in uniform….and melted….

"Then what happened ?", Ted was writing….

"One of them came back….and caught me", Edward stared straight up like a robot…."

"Why did he come back ?"

"For his wallet – he needed his money for….the games upstairs." Edward called it, trying to be a gentleman even now.

"What did he do ?", Ted asked.

"He was drunk, like I said, ", Edward didn't seem to blame the soldier for what he was going to do, "He thought I was stealing his money and his uniform…I tried to explain…I was taking off the coat….when he belted me….my arms were….kind of trapped…so he had the advantage over me…"

"Well you were a young boy, you've never been taught to fight before then", Ted informed, "It's no shame to you that a trained soldier of war could beat you."

"My father taught me how to fight…", Edward corrected, sounding insulted.

"Not the soldier's way, though", Ted said, "Fighting other boys in school and fighting for your LIFE are two different things…."

"Do you want to hear this or not ?", Edward sounded calm but angered.

"Sorry", Ted gave in, "Proceed"

"His friend came back downstairs…", Edward recalled, with a small smirk, "They beat me up pretty good. I was so out of my league against them. The only reason they stopped was because the women with them told them to quit it or they'd get thrown out….they felt sorry for me, I guess."

I would too…poor Edward….all beaten up….no one helping him…one probably held him while the other one was punching him. I guessed the hookers saw how beautiful he was too….and couldn't watch him suffer anymore.

"They tossed me out into the street", Edward smiled more, as if this was a good memory…."I crawled all the way home….coughing up blood, hardly able to see anything….my eye was so swollen…somehow I made it home….things are a little fuzzy then but my mother took care of me…."

"So you caught the influenza from those men ?", Ted summized.

"Yes", he closed his eyes.

"So you passed it onto your mother and father when they were taking care of you then ?", Ted said it aloud.

"Told you I was the bad guy", Edward said, looking at me….looking so sorrowful.

"Never", I denied…my voice deep with tears in them.

"It's not fair that I was saved…", Edward said, still to me…not Ted, "It should've been them, not me….I deserved to die…"

"No Edward !", I got louder now, "You deserve the world…not THIS"

"What felt worse, Edward ?", Ted wondered out loud, "The influenza….or this process ?"

He looked confused….his eyes darting towards Ted.

"The influenza was the most terrible disease….no relief, no cure…slow drowning….suffocation….", Ted explained.

"I know", Edward shouted, cutting him off, "I've had it"

"So which is worse…."

He looked at me again…holding my eyes in his…"This" he said finally.

"Why ?", Ted scribbled.

He let out a small sob of air and said, "Because I can't help her….I can't do anything but LAY here….I can't even MOVE – it HURTS to even BREATHE or talk ! If anything happened to her right now, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it ! And she's going through hell…and I can't stop it…."

"Protector", Ted pointed his pen in Edward's direction….then writing some more…

"Not anymore", Edward sounded broken inside….

"I will protect her" Ted promised Edward, "I am right now….from you…and herself."

See next chapter…

WinndSinger


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do you have MORE questions ?", Edward turned his eyes to the light above him again….a statue again.

"Not right now", Ted put his pad and pen down…."I do, however, have some tests I need to do with you that require you to be alert and awake….then, I promise, sleep for you from now on."

"You said I could have time with Bella !", Edward reminded loudly.

"Yes", Ted agreed, "After my tests…I'll give you 15 minutes together."

"Goody", Edward said with a growl. I covered my mouth….hiding another shaky grin.

"I'm not trying to be hurtful, Edward", Ted defended himself again, "I'm not the monster here."

Edward's eyes flashed at this, and he said, "He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss _**the abyss also gazes into you**_. **Friedrich Nietzsche**, 1890."

I let out a good delighted breath…."I LOVE you Edward", I praised him.

"Oh", Ted looked intrigued, "touché – let me give you one now…."

"If you are going through hell, _**keep going**_.", Ted said cruelly for the first time into Edward's face, adding, "Winston Churchill"

"Screw you", I cut in, "Bella Swan, 2008"

At this, Edward actually laughed….looking over at me…"My girl….", he moaned….then his face turned back to sadness again….

"Got anymore Edward ?", Ted looked smug….wanting to challenge Edward, not me.

"Yea", he smiled, seeming to have a little more spirit now…he kept his eyes on me…saying, "Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall. – Conficius."

"I WILL rise, Ted", Edward looked at him sternly, "I promise you that."

"YES EDWARD", I hissed, my fists clenched, his soul was in there, intact…even though his body was hurting….I was so relieved…

They stared each other down for the longest time….I was afraid to interrupt.

"Great spirits have always encountered violent opposition from mediocre minds.", Ted quoted once more, "Albert Einstein"

"Albert Einstein", Edward muttered under his breath….mocking him a little.

"Time to work, Edward", Ted gave up being Edward's friend for now, taking a plastic sack from a drawer nearby.

"I'm going to do some tests on your teeth first…", Ted informed, opening the sack….a metal thing inside of it….I didn't like the looks of it.

"Good", Edward smirked, lifting his head up a little, "Come closer…PLEASE"

Edward smiled wickedly, showing his pearly teeth….I got a chill…

"I'm not that stupid Edward", Ted smiled back, "Also, I have my ace in the hole…anything happens to me and I hate to think what twisted experiments my colleagues might perform on your Bella. There's some painful, painful methods our human guinea pigs go through…"

I could almost move my right foot in a full circle now….

"Ever been to the dentist ?", Ted joked , coming close to Edward with the metal piece…"Lay your head down, open your mouth wide…."

Looking at me again, Edward obeyed…swallowing…opening his mouth…Ted tried to fit the metal piece inside it…saying, "Wider than that….ALL the way…."

"You said you wouldn't hurt him", I reminded.

"This won't hurt him….",Ted said, then to Edward, "Good boy…" and the metal piece rested in Edward's mouth, like braces over his teeth…a little piece outside of his mouth…Edward growled, I couldn't tell if it hurt him, or he just didn't like being called a good boy…

"It's a little uncomfortable at first", Ted informed Edward, "I know…give it a chance…you'll get used to it…."

Edward tried to speak but made no sense….I grabbed my hair, almost pulling it out….watching….

"Shhhh", Ted ignored Edward's pain and turned the little metal thing outside his subject's mouth….slowly, Edward's mouth was opening….against his will…trapped from doing anything to protect himself. At last, Edward's mouth was very wide open….his eyes closed….he looked in agony.

"AAGGGRRRR", Edward couldn't speak again…but he was trying….his fists clenched….

"Relax, you're doing fine", Ted put his rubber gloves on…getting other metal instruments…plugging them into the outlet on the wall close to him.

It looked like a dentist about to give Edward a root canal….I hated the dentist….I knew the agony of having your teeth worked on…I wished Edward didn't have to experience it…

"We are very interested in…what makes these teeth so indestructible ", Ted said calmly, looking into Edward's mouth…bringing the horrid light closer until it was on top of him almost…I couldn't see much of anything….

"Let me know when or if anything hurts", Ted instructed Edward….touching his probe into Edward's mouth….nothing happened….

"Nothing ?", Ted asked, curious.

Edward didn't respond….

"How about this ?", Ted touched his probe in again….instantly, Edward HOWLED…..his back arching up…his feet tense….fists clenched.

"TED", I screamed, "STOP IT – YOU'RE HURTING HIM"

"Hang on….",Ted wrote something in Edward's file….saying, "3.6…."

Panting….Edward tried to shout again….but only gibberish came out….

"Careful Edward", Ted warned, "That sounded like a THREAT"

A low growl came out of Edward's chest….his body relaxed…

"3.6 causes pain to the subject's teeth", Ted spoke into his recorder, "Increasing velocity to 3.8 – looking for impact …no damage yet."

"RRRRRR", Edward objected, hearing this….not wanting any more of this.

"Relax, Edward,", Ted comforted, "I'm just doing ONE tooth…not all of them….and I'm doing a back tooth…it won't show…"

"3.8", Ted touched the probe….then went back to put it in Edward's mouth…his voice gave a breath of anxiety and fear as it touched his tooth again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA", Edward screamed now….his body jerked angrily….

"No impact", Ted sounded surprised….ignoring Edward's screams…

"Sorry Edward, I thought that would've made SOME kind of dent…", Ted shook his head, "I have to try 4.0 now…."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRR", Edward was an animal….struggling in vein in his bonds….hating every second of this…it was cruel torture…nothing more.

"Go ahead, Edward", Ted said smugly, "Quote **Nietzsche****_NOW_****."**

My left foot was doing nothing yet….dammit. I felt so sick to my stomach…

"RRRRR", Edward tried to move his head away when Ted came back at him with the probe….Ted silently braced his head still….then put the probe back into his mouth…Edward howled again….gasping for air…his legs giving a kick.

"Got it", Ted let go of Edward….taking a small white tooth out of his mouth….

Edward laid there, stunned…in shock….twitching….panting like a wounded animal…his eyes empty….

"You pulled out his tooth ?", I shouted, in shock myself.

"Just one", Ted had his back to me….placing the normal looking tooth into a baggie, labeling it…"Cut it out with lasers – nothing else works…his teeth are TOUGH…most vampires' teeth give at 3.5….I wanted to spare Edward those first two blasts…."

"4.0", Ted said into his recorder….then to me, "We have our needle now…"

"What ?", I felt sick, thinking he meant he was going to drain Edward NOW….

"This tooth….we shave it into the needle that will be used when the time comes to drain Edward…." Ted informed casually.

"You really ARE a monster", I said to Ted , remembering Edward's quote as the scientist kept working….

"He IS", Ted agreed with me, thinking I was talking to Edward….

"NOT HIM YOU", I corrected….clearly…."Edward would never do this to you….even NOW after all you've done to him…."

"Bella, you're so blind…", Ted shook his head, "Don't worry, though, after Edward is gone, I'll help you to see…."

Edward shouted again…not understandably….but the rage and protector was there…still fighting….

"Okay Edward….", Ted went to him, "Let's get this out of your mouth now…if you're bad, I'm putting it back on…"

Ted turned the metal thing again….Edward's mouth closing…..then, after a couple minutes of effort, Ted saying, "Wider Edward…open up…good…." The metal piece was out.

Edward panted….so relieved…as if he couldn't have taken it another second….tears fell down both my cheeks again….

"How're we doing ?", Ted asked…not reaching to touch Edward yet.

"Not used to feeling pain, are we ?", Ted guessed as Edward kept trying to breathe….

"Maybe this world is another planet's hell." Ted quoted again….turning away from Edward….writing in his file…."Know who that is, Edward ?"

"Huxley", Edward responded, not fully recovered yet…but not wanting to lose a mental challenge…

"Bravo", Ted congratulated…."I can't WAIT to study your mind….it's so complex !"

Edward didn't say anything else….but Ted looked over at me….uh oh.

"Time for YOUR shot, Miss", Ted announced…Edward's eyes looked a little dizzy…but he was trying to focus…looking at me….afraid.

"I don't need a shot…", I went back in my chair…my legs still tingly and useless…although my feet were fine…mostly.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER !", Edward scowled…struggling again…making himself weaker…

"It won't hurt her", Ted was taking a needle out of his cabinet…squirting a little clear fluid out of it before he began walking over to me…."This will just keep her quiet and calm over the next few hours….she'll need to be…"

"BELLA", Edward shouted, "RUN !! GET OUT OF HERE NOW !"

I guess he forgot my legs….I wish I could…but still, I tried to jump up on my tingling feet….darting towards the door….Ted stayed in his place….not even trying to chase me.

See next chapter !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I guess he forgot my legs….I wish I could…but still, I tried to jump up on my tingling feet….darting towards the door….Ted stayed in his place….not even trying to chase me.

THUD….I fell on my face again….not even close to the door…it was locked anyway.

"BELLA", Edward cried, struggling still.

"Silly thing", Ted said affectionately, putting a knee on my back….his other hand holding my body to the floor….a felt a sharp stick in my shoulder….

"NOOOOO", Edward screamed….helpless and hating it…"I'll kill YOU", he shrieked at Ted….crying a little…heaving breaths as he shouted.

In seconds, I was woozy….dizzy….my arms felt like they weighed 1000 pounds each….I couldn't even feel my body….any of it….

"She's alright Edward, she's alright….", Ted soothed, lifting me up in his arms…I

laid there like a broken doll….a heaving sob of velvet broke my heart as Ted laid me on my little cot in the corner of the room.

"This has all been so hard for her ", Ted told Edward, "She is very strong, though, I'll give her that…."

"You should take her to another room", Edward said with edge to his voice, "Let her sleep"

"No I need her here", Ted said, hands in his pockets…I could still see and hear everything….but I couldn't move a muscle…CRAP !

"WHY ?", Edward sounded weak again.

"I want her to see your skin go black….", Ted said, looking right into Edward's face…"I want her to see the light in your perfect eyes go out….to see that lovely hair of yours fall out in clumps….your muscles shrink until you look like a shriveled up skeleton….that usually breaks 80 of the spell you guys put over these poor girls…."

"nooo", I mumbled weakly…..so pacified….

"It's already begun, you know….", Ted stared at Edward…"Your beauty is fading….Want to see your face now ?"

Ted opened a drawer and took out a handled mirror….holding it in front of Edward's decaying face…he took a quick look then clenched his eyes tight…repulsed at the image staring back.

A tortured breath echoed from Edward's lips…."I don't care about me…" he said.

"Sure you do, Edward.", Ted scoffed, "You know that you use your gifts…just like everybody else….you use that beauty to lure them all in….it gives you anything you want…."

"No", he said with a deep hollow voice.

"Come on, Edward,", Ted smiled, "If you were some fat kid with pimples….vampire or not….Bella wouldn't give you a second glance…"

"I'm getting tired of you Ted", Edward said truthfully, not getting any jolt of pain.

"It's okay", Ted put a hand on Edward's shoulder, "It will be over soon"

"Bella said that one of your passions is music. You want to hear some ?", Ted decided to lighten the mood of the room, turning on his CD player.

"Other vampires have found music very soothing during this process.", Ted explained.

"Music soothes the savage beast ?", Edward remarked tensely, keeping his eyes on me.

"You got it", Ted grinned, selecting a CD and hitting the button.

"Nessun Dorma", Pavarotti's haunting sad voice rose up into the air….so beautifully….I loved this song….I saw it in a movie once….

"Nessun Dorma…." It went on…speaking Italian….Edward's breath came out in a heavy sigh…his eyes clenching….then opening….he was not doing well, I could tell….neither was I….

Also, music was his whole life before I came to him…it was the only thing through all the decades that made him happy…showed him beauty…made him feel alive. Carlisle had told me that once.

"Tell me about the song Edward", Ted sat back, testing him…"Let's see how smart you are…"

This was just too mean…but Ted would see…Edward devoured all music…he knew everything about it.

"Nessun Dorma", he said flatly, "From Pavarotti's Turandot"

"Keep going….what does it mean ?", Ted asked.

"None shall sleep tonight", he answered coldly…staring at the ceiling again.

"Go on", Ted urged.

With a sigh, Edward translated the words of the song ;

"_None shall sleep! None shall sleep! Even you, o Princess, in your cold bedroom, watch the stars that tremble with love and with hope –"_

His voice was like butter….hot and melting….I just closed my eyes, listening to his voice and the music….shivering…..as if he was speaking to me….

He went on….

_But my secret is hidden within me; none will know my name!_

_No, no! On your mouth I will say it when the light shines!"_

"Why are you doing this ?", Edward suddenly snapped, his voice cracking a bit…now Ted would try to steal even the love of music from him...taking everything he had.

"Continue Edward", Ted warned, "Or you WILL SLEEP TONITE"

His eyes wet a bit….redly….swallowing….

And my kiss will dissolve the silence that makes you mine –

He translated…turning his eyes to mine again…..I smiled back….loving him more and more….

_No one will know his name... and we will have to, alas, die, die!"_

Edward gave a small sob at this….watching my eyes cry again….

_Vanish, o night! Set, stars! Set, stars! At daybreak I shall win! I shall win! I shall win!_

He finished….another silent red tear running down the right side of his face….

I sobbed quietly….unable to stop. We were going to lose…we were going to die.

"God, you are intelligent….", Ted ignored our pain and gushed….

"Thank you", he said sarcastically.

"You're WELCOME", Ted went on, "I really wish I could keep you alive longer….really get a knowledge of just how much you know….."

"Right", Edward said.

"But that wouldn't be very kind to you or Bella", Ted reminded himself…being human, or so he thought.

"Kill me now", Edward said, deciding, looking right into Ted's eyes.

"What ?", Ted turned towards him.

"I don't want Bella to go through one more second of this", Edward said firmly, "Do it now."

"Well I'm not prepared to…", Ted started to deny this….but Edward cut in.

"The sooner I die, the sooner you get to help Bella", Edward knew what was really important to Ted…not just hurting the evil vampires…but his sweeter task was coaxing the poor little girls back into human life…so he could play Daddy with them.

"I will consider it ", Ted looked serious….meaning it.

"Don't take too long…", Edward warned, "This is a limited time offer"

"Alright Edward", Ted grinned with a chuckle…."I believe I said I'd let you two have 15 minutes together…."

He came over to me….lifting me up into his arms….spinning me around quickly, saying, "It's only because I like you two so much that I agreed to do this….it goes against everything I believe in…."

Ted stared at Edward, protectively, asking, "Are you alright to have her close to you ?"

"Yes Ted", Edward vowed, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't let you give her to me."

"Hold on", Ted tapped a button under Edward's bed with his foot….and Edward's bed hummed….sitting him up…..as if in a sitting position….straps still in place…

"Alright", Ted looked at Edward again, "You better not, Edward…"

"Relax Teddy Bear", Edward wisecracked…just like a typical teenager.

Finally, like a miracle, I was resting on his lap…my face laying on his white and black chest….still very cool to the touch….my arms curled around his neck….crying softly….too weak to do much else….

"Ted ?", Edward looked grateful to Ted for this gift but still asked, "Can I have one wrist free ? "

"No way", Ted said absolutely but caringly.

"Please ?", he made himself say, "I'm too weak to do anything but stroke her hair…you know that…."

"I am a madman", Ted mumbled to himself…unstrapping Edward's right wrist…

"Thank you Ted", Edward really sounded appreciative.

"Thank me by not doing anything more to hurt her", Ted said softly, leaving the room, locking the door.

Edward said nothing to this, but gently curled his arm around my back….stroking it up and down….

"Hey beautiful", he cooed, kissing my head under his chin.

"Hi", I whimpered back….looking up into his angel face….still beautiful to me….but almost all black now….I didn't care….it was still Edward….he would never look ugly to me…

"I'm really hard to look at now, aren't I ?", he asked sadly…trying to smile, as if he were joking with me, then said, "Not so AMAZING anymore…."

"No", I slobbered, sounding like a baby…."You always look gorgeous - and you'll ALWAYS AMAZE me"

"Aww", he sounded touched….tears coming to his eyes again, "I'll bet you say that to all the vampires…"

I laughed a bit….crying at the same time….his humor was still there.

"I can't get over how easily he got me….", Edward said aloud, stroking my hair….

"Because of me" I cried harder…

"No ", Edward said sternly, "I told you, none of that….this is no one's fault."

"It's TED's fault.", I sneered.

"Okay,", Edward said, "I'll go along with that…." He laughed again…God, so brave…why can't I be like him ?

"He's just doing what he thinks is right", Edward sounded forgiving, "Vampires have hurt him a lot…he's actually being quite kind to me….sort of." He remembered the shocks to his teeth…..shuddering a little.

"You can read his thoughts ?", I asked, stroking his chest….horrible blackness all over his flesh….

"Yes", he said, "I still have that."

"Does it hurt ?", I dared to ask….sniffling.

"It's….numb….", Edward said, taking a deep breath….not wanting to tell me the truth for fear I'd get upset.

"That's good", I said, hating the way I sounded. I sounded beaten….done with the fight.

"I'm so sorry", he choked with emotion suddenly, "Sorry I couldn't stop this…."

I held him tighter….sobbing….

"I promised to protect you forever….", he cried softly, "And I didn't even make it a year…."

"You HAVE ME ALWAYS", I wept, "No matter what he does to you….or me….we'll always be together….forever….nothing can separate us Edward.."

Nessun Dorma played again on the CD player….Edward gave a chuckle…

"What a bufoon , he's got that one song on a loop…", Edward commented…we both burst out laughing….at Ted. Edward, still the perfectionist musician.

"I'd rather be US than him anyday", I remarked….

"Amen", he said, amused.

Pavarotti's voice began to sing…..Edward's eyes closed and he laid his face on my head…..singing along in italian…..his voice like a warm blanket over me…..

"_None shall sleep! Even you, o Princess, in your cold bedroom, watch the stars that tremble with love and with hope –"_ he said out loud again….half crying….adding, to me, "Don't lose love and hope, Bella….promise me…?"

"I don't have them without you….", I said honestly….my heart broken.

"You always have me, remember ?", he tried to hold me tighter….kissing my hair again…."These bodies can't hold us away from each other…."

I just cried….dieing inside.

"No matter what happens, Bella,", he vowed, "I will find you again….somehow…somewhere….sometime…even if it's 1000 years from now….I'll find you….it only took me 107 years to find you this time…."

I looked up at his eyes….red lines drawn down his sweet face….the whites of his eyes were all black now, too….but I still saw Edward's love there….undieing…true…

"If you die, I die", I said….gazing up at him…."I go with you….like Juliet went with Romeo…."

"No Bella", he said gently, "Not that way…."

"Yes", I argued softly, "Wait for me…please ? I'll follow you…"

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this…", Edward breathed, "But I'm too tired to argue with you…."

"Finally ", I teased…..seeing his smile….his fingers tried to stroke my cheek….then he saw what his hand looked like and started to take it away…

"No", I held it there…kissing it….his throat swallowed hard….and he wept again.

"I love you Bella", he cried…his voice broken…"I've always loved you…."

"I love you too Edward", I said, "I will always love you….nothing anyone says could make me love you any less…."

We just held each other for a long few minutes….crying together…..touching each other so gently and carefully….

"I won't say goodbye to you…", he said softly.

I looked up at him….and said, "I just wanna try ONE thing…", smiling, I parted my lips and leaned into his lips…he pulled away for a second….about to say something….

"Bella, I'm hideous….", he began….but it was too late….I was kissing him….and it was just as wonderful as all of our first kiss….his hand was in my hair….holding me stronger….his lips opened and closed around mine….his tongue tasting me…hungrily…as if for the last time….

He released me finally from the kiss…and my mouth traveled to his face…kissing it….he sobbed…knowing how ugly his skin had become to himself….I kissed his tears….then one fresh wet one ran down…so close to my mouth….

"Bella, look out". Edward gasped suddenly, remembering…"My tears !"

Suddenly I knew what I had to do….or even if it would work…but I did it anyway….I smiled up at him one last time just in case….then I opened my mouth and put it over his wet blood red tears…tasting them….licking them into my tongue….

See next chapter !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"BELLA", he screamed…sounding terrified….I didn't care, if I died, I died….Edward was going to join me soon enough….if I lived, whatever….I couldn't think of anything else to do….it was perfect Juliet…I thought to myself…

"GET IN THERE", I heard Ted's voice screaming outside the door….footsteps coming loud and fast….lots of them….

As the blood touched the inside of my throat….I gasped….a rush of many many things became part of me in half seconds…..

I knew everything Edward knew in a single moment….all the years he spent in college were mine now….his memories…his dreams….his past….his loves. ..every song he ever heard…every face he ever saw…voices he knew…every kill he'd ever made.

It wasn't possible to SEE it all as it went into me so quickly….but I FELT it…I just KNEW him…all of him….even the anguish he was experiencing right now….was mine…it was good, it made me angry…at Ted for making him hurt this much…Edward, again had tried to shield me by saying he was numb. His body was racked with intense pain…more pain than I've ever felt. And his sorrow was 1000 times worse than my own, if that was even possible.

And my body felt ice cold….as if someone just turned a shower onto me….everything I couldn't do washed away in a milli-second….I was logical, super cunning….and most of all…STRONG….

My eyes opened….Edward gasped, "Oh God", seeing my eyes…knowing.

Three men in strange black uniforms ran in, Ted right behind them….they carried metal nightsticks….like my Dad's….I felt myself leap up onto my feet…crouching….like Edward would…a vampire cat…readying for attack.

"No", Edward defended, "Don't hurt her….get away !!"

"Take her alive if you can", Ted gave the order, shaking his head….disappointed.

"Come on, baby", one of the men said, his skin tan and his hair lovely and dark….he thought he was good looking…..I heard his thoughts….in my head….

Cute little thing….too bad she's vampire trash…maybe later I'll have a chance with her….

I smiled….liking this….is this what it feels like to be YOU ? I thought, looking at Edward….I had not one ounce of fear….this was exhillarating !

"Come on baby", the guard repeated….not taking his eyes off mine…trying to find an opening….

He lunged at me…trying to hit my knee with his metal baton….that would've…should've broken my kneecap….

"NO", Edward howled….

But it didn't hurt….it felt like I was hit with a balloon….

"MY TURN", I grabbed his little stick and flung him far into the wall of glass shelves….he screamed and went down with no more resistance…

"Bella stop !", Edward shouted….afraid for me as the other two men dove upon me….trying to grab me…and hold me….

"Hold her still", Ted told them, rushing over to the bottle near Edward….getting a cloth….

"Oh no you DON'T", Edward reached over, clearing the whole shelf with his one free arm…glass shattering to the floor….

"SAMUEL", Ted screamed at Edward….grasping him around the throat…."I'll kill you !!"

"NO", I shrieked, flinging the two men off me…going to Edward….like a flash I was there….

"KILLED MY LITTLE GIRL", Ted hollered….Edward's face all black now…no trace of white anymore….he clenched his eyes shut….panting….

"LEAVE HIM ALONE", I swatted him like a fly…he flew into the left wall….sliding to the floor like a dummy.

"Are you alright ?", I started asking Edward….but the two men were back again….pulling me off Edward…one arm around my throat….blocking off air….but …I didn't need air….i didn't even have to breathe if I didn't feel like it.

"Get her", one of their voices shouted….

"Bella, control yourself….",Edward guided as he watched…."Gently is all it takes…."

He didn't want me to kill obviously…I wasn't that concerned about it, though…

I lightly swung the man holding my neck off….into the mirrored wall….it cracked slightly….he fell….unconcious…

"Good", Edward graded me as I worked….I smiled wide….I was a vampire now and I was saving my prince….we were going to get out of here….I was alive with fire….and loving it….

"Come here", I motioned to the last one with my finger, almost seductively….

"Bella", Edward gave a warning look.

This guard looked afraid….younger than the other two…maybe a rookie….

He still tried to swing his baton at me, though….a good try….it just bounced off my arm….

I grabbed it out of his hand….about to smash his head….he cowered down….his hands up….scared.

"NO BELLA", Edward demanded….I looked at him…._**DON'T KILL**_, he thought.

"Don't", he gently pleaded.

Alright sweety, I thought to myself…dropping the baton, but I kicked him towards the wall…knocking him out too.

"Thank you", Edward looked relieved….

"Edward", I ran over to him….unbuckling the straps….almost crying because I was so happy to get these off him….

"Ouch", he winced, but smiled…."Careful…."

"Sorry", I cringed….laughing a little….

"My hero", he commented…"Or should I say, heroine ?"

I laughed again, remembering him saying, "You're my brand of heroin"

"You can run", Ted's voice said from the corner where I threw him….

"But it won't change Edward", he continued..my heart sinking….

"He'll still die, Bella", Ted informed.

See next chapter !!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ted's head was bleeding a bit…but not badly…he was sitting on the floor in the heap of glass and medicine…

"He'll still die…", Ted informed…."He'll be dead before you reach the gates….and you'll still be ours, Bella. If those guards don't kill you both first"

"Those guards SUCK", I sneered, looking at the three around me.

"There's lots more…coming….stronger…better….", he said….looking afraid for us.

"Call them off", Edward said strictly.

"Can't….", Ted said, "Too late…."

Edward and I looked at each other…unsure…

"Even now,", Ted said, "That little bit of blood you drank, Bella, is wearing off…it wears off very fast….soon you'll be drugged again….weak…like before…."

"You lie", I snarled….not wanting to believe him….I thought I was a vampire now….forever.

"He's not lieing Bella", Edward read his mind….I had forgotten to do that with Ted….

"If anything like this happens…I have a release in Edward's blood that will dehydrate it in seconds….it's activated now…..if you surrender ….I will stop it…."

"No Bella", Edward said, "He's just going to kill me anyway and use what's left of me for his research….let's GO"

"I'm not letting you die..", I argued back….

"I want you OUT OF HERE", he shouted….then his eyes widened….his body falling back onto the bed…

"EDWARD",I screamed….taking his hands…."What's the matter ?"

He choked….saying…."I can't SEE – my eyes are burning !"

His fists flew to his eyes….as if he wanted to rip them out….I held his hands away from his face….shouting to Ted, "Do SOMETHING"

In seconds….he was screaming…..in utter and horrible tortured pain.

My body began to feel weaker….I started feeling scared again….Edward's blood was wearing off in me…..Ted was right.

Worse, Edward was fast turning into something else….his hair was gone….his skin was like charcoal….stiff and like paper…

"AAAAAAAAA", I shrieked….he was dieing….

"Come here, Bella", Ted ordered…."It's too dangerous….PLEASE ! Let him GO !"

He grabbed me from behind….moving me away from Edward….my strength was almost gone…but not yet….

I threw my head back, hitting Ted's face and getting him off me…

"EDWARD", I jumped up on the bed with him….he was skeleton-like….I couldn't see anything of Edward there anymore….

A growl came out of his throat….and I realized….he wasn't speaking anymore….what little Edward magic I still had told me this….he wasn't thinking ANYTHING now…..except….there was a hunger….so fierce….a desire pounding in his bones…

"I know what you need", I said, understanding instantly…..I moved my hair back into my other hand….and got closer to his frightening mouth….it looked like a hole, burnt black paper around it….

"BELLA NO", Ted hollered….trying to get up and come at me again.

But it was too late….Edward, now a thoughtless creature…only knew that his favorite blood was upon his lips….just a thin layer of paper flesh in his way….i braced myself….waiting for his teeth…I was a coward when it came to pain.

"GOD I KNEW IT", Ted screamed….

Edward's teeth were slow to bite me….maybe there was a struggling part of him in there after all, trying to stop the monster half of himself….

"Come ON Edward, do it", I shouted….getting closer….guiding his mouth to my jugular vein…."I want you to !"

"Stop there, Bella", Ted pointed to me…not moving any closer, "Right there ! There he is….look at him….HE'S A FUCKING MONSTER…. Not that cute boy with the Beverly Hills hair….take a look at him now !"

I heard Edward growl, almost in agreement with Ted…

"He's my Edward", I decided…sticking to my guns….

"You gonna DIE for HIM?", Ted screamed…"He'll drain YOU now…without a THOUGHT….that's NOT LOVE ! You're a bottle of WATER to him right now….he'll drink you and throw you away…and you'd die for HIM ?!"

"Yes I would.", I said coldly, turning back to Edward….taking his face in both my hands….putting his teeth right on my throat….

I felt them close….just once….perfectly in place….I let out a little scream….scared….but then knowing I was with Edward….and I was safe….even in death….

I could hear that CD playing still, somewhere….the same song…

"No Bella", Ted sounded heartbroken….watching….losing his daughter all over again, unable to save her.

I closed my eyes and hung onto Edward's arms….picturing stars on a bed of black night….Edward's voice in my head….saying,

_**And my kiss will dissolve the silence that makes you mine!**_

I felt his warm mouth sucking my throat….gulping….swallowing….his voice moaned in sheer rapture….enjoying me….I was surprised how much I was enjoying this too…..although I was feeling so tired…sleepy….Edward's life force was gone inside me…as fast as it had come….but yet I didn't feel alone…or afraid.

"I love you Edward….", I purred…hearing the end of the song….hearing Edward's words….

_Vanish, o night! Set, stars! Set, stars! At daybreak I shall win! I shall win! I shall win!_

"I shall win", I muttered….falling asleep….almost….still here….my eyes opened in small slits….

Edward's face was pale white again….beautiful and perfect….hair flawlessly in place….his eyes were closed….deeply….his mouth opened and closed a couple more times….his voice going mmmmm as he swallowed more….my lips smiled groggily….his hands were around my back….holding me securely to him….my arms hung at my sides like wisps of silk…I never felt so weak…and yet so alive and aroused as now. I now understood that woman that asked Edward to end her life this way….I'll bet it was as wonderful for her as it was now for me. If I had to die…this was the perfect way to do it.

"STOP EDWARD STOP", Ted screamed…."You're killing her !"

My eyes rolled a little at Ted….then Edward's eyes opened suddenly…as if waking from a dream….seeing my neck and face right in front of him.

"Bella ?", he jerked away….holding me more carefully now…."BELLA !"

"I knew you'd kill her", Ted started right in on Edward….he looked back at Ted….mortified…

"No", Edward stared down at me….clasping his hand over the small hole his teeth had made…stopping what little blood I had left from flowing….

See next chapter !

Let me know how it's coming out….thanks !

WinndSinger


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You are what I said,", Ted accused, "All of you are the same !"

"YOU - Come here", Edward ordered, his strength back…he got to Ted in a second…flashing like light…he grabbed Ted by his jacket, lifting him up off his feet, bringing him over to me as he laid me on the table where he had been.

"What ?", Ted yelled.

"Fix her", Edward snarled devlishly, his mind still wild from the rush of drinking her.

"Fix her ?!", Ted looked astounded, "You drink almost every drop of her blood, HER BLOOD IS STILL ON YOUR LIPS and you say to ME….FIX HER ?!"

Edward wiped his mouth at Ted's words…his eyes glassy and perfect….he looked so guilty…so terrified.

"You surely must have human blood here….", Edward frowned, determined to save me…I just smiled up into his face….so happy he was alive and not in the clutches of Ted anymore….I had done it…I saved him…..

I didn't hear clearly Ted's response but I heard Edward's next words loud as a bell.

"It's either THAT or I can do it with YOUR blood, Ted," Edward informed, adding Ted's favorite line, "The choice is YOURS"

Suddenly, Edward lifted me up….Ted was screaming….all three of us were speeding….down the hall….into another room….

"Hang on Bella", Edward cooed sweetly, near me…."Hold on, little one…"

"Edward….", I whispered as Edward howled to TED ,"COME ONNNNN !!"

The walls shivered at Edward's bearish howl.

"Here it is….", Ted said closeby….

"Move out of my WAY !!", Edward screamed at Ted….chaos I couldn't see….the light was fading…..darkness slowly wrapping her soft arms around me.

I felt a needle or something like it prick my vein in my arm….I heard a terrible hollow gasp of breath…a death rattle...knowing it was mine….

"We're losing her", Ted said, not sounding surprised….

"no I'm not", Edward shouted back….working….

"She's BLUE Edward !", Ted yelled.

"Shut up !", Edward screamed back…."Fucking SCIENTIST, get off your ass and HELP HER !" Was that Edward….CURSING ? Wow….go ahead, boy !

"She's BLUE", Edward mocked Ted…. I thought to myself, this sounds just like an episode of ER….the doctors fighting each other to save the life on the table…kewl.

I heard a long beep….Edward gasped….

"Flatlining", Ted said, "she's crashing….fast"

"Okay,", Edward bit his finger, saying to me…."Want another little taste ?"

I felt myself smile….not knowing if my body was actually doing it…..

"NO EDWARD", Ted hollered….saying something about "tampering with nature"

"Fuck you Ted", Edward cursed again, "You had your chance, now it's mine."

"Here honey", Edward inserted his finger gently into my mouth…."Drink this…"

At first my mouth wouldn't do anything….it just laid there….I was really paralyzed now….

"Bella", Edward sobbed, propping my head up more with his other hand…"Come on, baby , take it…." It wouldn't make her a vampire…but it would heal her….a drop or two….

"It's too late", Ted said quietly.

"TED SHUT UP PLEASE", Edward still tried to be kind to Ted….he is the best…

Two…three drops hit my tongue….slowly trickling down….taking forever to move….

"Please Bella….", Edward cried, "Don't leave me NOW"

Edward looked up at the ceiling….tears redly shining in his eyes….trying to think of what else he could do….

"I DON'T want to turn her", Edward was saying softly, to himself…"God don't make me…." His dreams of vampire Bella hating him all came flooding back.

"Don't do this to her….", Edward prayed to God …"Please…"

_**Give her the chance I never had….let her live…let me watch her live.**_

"Talk to her", Ted said…."make her come back to us…."

"Hey Bella", Edward kept his finger in my dead open mouth….."Don't forget, I still owe you a shower….you don't want to miss THAT…."

Edward sobbed….Ted said, "Keep doing it Edward…keep going"

"You came like crashing thunder…", he sang to me, "Breaking through my walls of stone…." The sound I sang to him last night…Amazing…this was perfect…the last thing I would get to hear…

"You came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown….", he sang with those perfect velvety tones…"ohhh…ohhhh"

"Don't stop", Ted said nearby.

"You came from heaven, shining, breath of God still fresh on you…", Edward sang more of the song….knowing it was true ….that's what that intoxicating aroma of her had to be…he once thought that Bella had been a demon…come from Hell to torture him…what a fool I was, he thought…Hell could make nothing half as sweet as this.

"The shut down heart inside me opened to this one so new….", he changed a couple words to fit himself…he's incredible….

"You're so amazing", he serenaded me…"You shine like the stars…you're so amazing….the beauty you are…you came blazing….right into my heart….you're so amazing….you are….YOU ARE…." His voice broke again….

"Sorry Edward", Ted sounded sad also….Edward cried harder…..holding me to him…

"Get out of here, Ted", Edward demanded coldly.

"You're NOT going to change her Edward", Ted stood his ground, refusing to let him do it.

"I'm not ?", he asked blankly.

"Let her die, Edward, if you love her", Ted sneered, meaning it, "It's more merciful."

See what happens next !!

WinndSinger


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Then I swallowed….and my body arched….life pulsing through every inch of me again….I swallowed air in heavy gulps….color coming back to everything around me…

"Bella ?", Edward was looking at me now….above me….so close…I smelled his wonderful breath all around me…

"Edward", I breathed….feeling dizzy….I smiled…

I heard his laugh….a tearful happy laugh….

"My princess….", he kissed my forehead with passion….then became gentle again…

"I heard you sing…", I whispered….

"I heard you sing, too", Edward said sweetly….

"Sorry ", I cringed….and he laughed again.

"I love your voice", Edward said, kissing my lips so softly.

"Liar", I smirked as best I could.

"I love YOU", he corrected.

"I love you too", I felt my eyes closing a little….

"She needs sleep now", Ted pointed out, sounding glad that Bella was alive…and still trying to be her father….for just a little while longer.

"I'm taking her home", Edward stared into Ted's face…then started gently taking the needle out of my arm…

"I won't stop you Edward", Ted breathed, rubbing his eyes…shivering…letting it go….letting Bella go….letting Edward go.

"You're smarter than you LOOK", Edward sounded angry with Ted, slowly walking towards him…until Ted was almost in the corner of the room, trapped.

"I really SHOULD kill you," Edward said, frowning to Ted….very close to him…staring down at him….now stronger and more powerful…one of his fists clenched like a god's…his jaw tensed…"I told you I would rise again"

"I know", Ted looked up at Edward bravely, "But I can't tell you I'm sorry….it wouldn't be true…I loved my daughter so much….and I couldn't save her…I just wanted to save Bella…and every other girl out there who might need me."

"I know", Edward repeated Ted's words, "But I can't have your shop here in my town near Bella and my family."

"I can move….", Ted shrugged, "I move all over the world all the time….frankly, I thought Forks would be a stepping stone until I found a really infected area…."

"Ted", Edward raised a brow, "There's no vampires here in Forks…there never was…there never will be…you will pack up and go….all of you…tonite."

A moment passed…then Ted's eyes glazed a bit…and he said, "Yes."

He truly believed it….instantly….he would do it without a doubt.

"Now THAT'S vampire glamour", he growled, pushing Ted down into a chair in the corner, "Sit", he demanded.

"Keep doing your work Ted", Edward turned to him, giving him his last orders through the magic of the glamour…."Just make sure you don't become what you're hunting….don't let the abyss stare back into YOU. Make your daughter proud."

"Yes", he said again…blankly…he would never disobey these orders…even if his own life depended on it….vampire glamour was impossible to undo. That's why I hated using it, Edward thought,….and hardly ever did…and would NEVER EVER use it on Bella.

"Let's go sweetheart", Edward came back over to me….easily lifting me up into his strong bare arms….I curled around him as he held me….

"Home ?", I mumbled in half sleep.

"Yes, Angel…home", he promised….taking a last look at Ted….then in a flash of light and air….I was being laid down upon my bed….

"I have some things to fix around here before your father gets home….", he commented….seeing the broken stair rail….

"Stay with me Edward", I reached up to him….he was there in an instant.

"Of course, baby, I'm here…", he assured me, "Not going anywhere…."

I held him so tight and close….shaking a little….it was over….we got out alive….but I was still very messed up….I would be afraid for a long time….I felt it…..

"Don't be afraid Bella", Edward responded to my trembling and rapid heartbeat, "He's gone….he won't hurt us anymore…"

I knew there was a lot to still talk about….so much guilt Edward would have for doing what he did to me, even if unconsciously….all the things Ted had said to us…some of the things he said that made sense…to both of us…we would have to face those things and deal with them…someday.

"He wasn't wrong", Edward said gently, "Just misguided….his heart was good…his love was true…his daughter….really suffered in a vampire's hands….I saw it….in his mind….that's why I couldn't hurt him…or…kill him. Or to let you do it either."

"What if he comes back ?", I shivered….his hands stroked my hair…..

"He won't", Edward vowed, "If he ever does…he'll have to be stopped. I'll do that. He won't get NEAR you again – I swear to God."

"I know a good quote", I said.

Edward gave a chuckle…."Didn't like not being included in that little game, did you , little one ? What is it ?"

"Forgive your enemies….but don't forget their names….John F. Kennedy."

A long pause was in the air between us…Edward just said, "Very good Bella."

"Edward ?", I felt tears in my eyes…remembering all Edward's pain…not only the physical….but all the sorrow and desolation he'd known all his life. I was an idiot to think I could wipe it all away with one movie. I realized I'd never be able to ease some of his pain…and that hurt me so deeply. I also knew now that when Edward was fighting with me about something, it wasn't because he didn't understand….it was because he so most definitely understood…more than I did. I missed his blood surging through me….I missed having all of Edward's essence inside me…I felt cold….empty without it now.

"Yes ?", he laid beside me…curling a leg around mine….

"Just …hold me ?", I asked.

"Forever", he answered, his arms enclosing around me like a pair of angel's wings. My face laid on his bare chest…cool and marble again…flawless…my favorite pillow.

"Edward ?"

"What now ?", he smiled down at me….

"Tomorrow we can take our shower together…." I drifted off to sleep as I spoke.

--END

Well that's the end, was pretty long, huh ?

Thanks for hanging in and reading it all, I hope you all liked it and let me know what you think !

Love you all,

WinndSinger


	17. Chapter 17

Please check out this and my other stories, Experiments and Snow Angel

Please check out this and my other stories, Experiments and Snow Angel.

Look under my author name winndsinger to find them all.

Thanks !


End file.
